Supergirl: Oscuridad
by crazydemix
Summary: Supergirl ha perdido contra Reign. Reign ha vencido a Supergirl. Una chica desconocida ha llegado a National City, buscando la ayuda de Lena Luthor y de Kara Danvers, ¿quién será esta chica? ¿Por qué busca con desesperación a Lena? Las cosas pueden mejorar con la llegada de esta chica o pueden empeorar.
1. Prólogo

**Nacional City, 22:30 horas.**

 **Oficinas de L-Corp.**

Lena se encontraba en su laboratorio, había pasado tantas noches en ese lugar que había perdido la cuenta. Ella había dejado a cargo a James Olsen de la dirección de CatCo. Lena había tomado el rol de proteger Nacional City de los ataques de Reign y de sus aliados.

Había tratado de encontrar la manera de detener a Reign pero nada resultaba. La kryptonita fue la primera arma que se utilizó contra Reign, dando como resultado un atisbo de debilidad en esos ojos, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para detenerla por completo.

Lena, junto con Alex, habían estado trabajando juntas por el mismo bien común. Pero el haber unido fuerzas, no traía cambios radicales a la situación por la que pasaban. Reign seguía provocando destrucción, Supergirl no reaccionaba y Kara, no había aparecido desde entonces.

Eso le preocupaba a Lena, y aunque Alex, le hubiera asegurado que Kara se encontraba bien, Lena no estaría tranquila hasta verla por su cuenta.

Otro caso que preocupaba a Lena, era la repentina ausencia de Sam, ella últimamente se había mostrado extraña y había faltado a cotas importantes de trabajo. Lena no le tomó tanta importancia pues sabía que su amiga tenía una hija la cual atender, pero también sabía que tenía asuntos por resolver con su madrastra.

No podía acusarla ni culparla de nada.

—Debe haber algo con lo que nos podamos apoyar —susurró una desesperada Lena mientras dejaba de lado una carpeta llena de documentos.

Había pospuesto sus horas de sueño para intentar encontrar una ventaja sobre Reign, pero por más que buscara, las respuestas parecían no llegarle a ella. Podía trabajar con la kryptonita y, realizar algún cañón o misil que explotará y cubriera la atmósfera con las partículas de kryptonita, pero eso significaría dañar a Superman y por ende, a Supergirl.

Era lo que menos quería. Además, Reign no era como ellos, la kryptonita no parecía tener efecto en ella, lo que complicaba más las cosas.

Lena salió de su laboratorio, estaba cansada, no había dormido bien en días, había dormido diez horas máximo en esas dos semanas. Necesitaba un descanso y después de eso, volver al trabajo.

—Te ves horrible, Lena. —Lena sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba al sofá que se encontraba en su oficina en L-Corp.

—Y tú no te ves mejor que yo, agente Danvers —respondió después de haber tomado asiento.

Cada noche desde que Lena se había encerrada en su laboratorio, Alex iba a visitarla, tan sólo para saber como iban las investigaciones y para asegurarse que Reign no hubiera atentado contra Lena. No podía permitir que Lena resultara herida.

Alex había insistido tanto en que Lena apoyara al DEO, sin embargo, John no veía eso como una posibilidad, no podían arriesgarse a que un civil supiera del DEO o en su caso, de las investigaciones que se realizaban.

Para Alex, el contar con el apoyo de Lena era un gran paso. Lena era lista, inteligente, fría y calculadora. Ella podía servir de mucha ayuda en el DEO y ayudar a Alex a encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Alex tomando una pieza de ajedrez que estaba sobre el escritorio de Lena.

—No, he intentando todo, y cada una de mis creaciones pueden dañar tanto a Superman como a Supergirl.

Se notaba el cansancio en la voz de Lena, pero sobretodo en esa mirada adormecida. Los párpados le pesaban, era muy difícil mantener abiertos los ojos.

—La kryptonita no le afecta, no como a Supergirl —comentó Alex pensando en Kara y en lo que ella debe estar pasando, dos semanas desde esa pelea y ella no despierta—. Debe haber algo que pueda funcionar.

—Debe haber algo y lo vamos a encontrar —sentenció Lena levantándose del sofa—. Seguiré buscando y tratando de crear algo.

Alex dejó la pieza de ajedrez y se acercó a Lena, quien miraba más que decidida hacia un punto inexistente en la pared.

—Primero que nada, debes descansar, estás agotada, Lena —dijo Alex mientras tomaba a Lena de los hombros—. Debes dormir y comer algo.

 _Fuera más sencillo si Kara estuviera aquí_ , pensó Lena sintiendo tristeza y preocupación por Kara. No había sabido nada de ella, más lo que Alex le informaba.

—Claro, pero antes, dime cómo está Kara —indagó Lena, como lo hacía cada día desde que no supo más de Kara.

Alex se aclaró un poco su garganta, a pesar de saber que Lena preguntaba diario sobre el estado de Kara, ella no podía acostumbrarse ni crear una mejor mentira para hacer sentir bien a Lena. Todos los días era la misma respuesta, salvo con unos pequeños cambios.

Alex ya no sabía como seguir mintiendo, menos a la persona que parecía tener tanto cariño y aprecio a Kara.

—Ella... —calló de pronto Alex sin saber que decir, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, preocupada, ella no estaba segura si Kara reaccionaría—. Ella está mejor, ya solucionó las cosas con nuestra madre.

Alex intentó que su mentira sonara como una cierta verdad. Sabía que Lena no se tragaba las mentiras pero no insistía en saber más o no pedía la verdad.

—Me alegro —dijo Lena con fingida emoción—. Ella regresará pronto.

Después de eso, Lena y Alex caminaron hacia el exterior de L-Corp. Las calles vacías, oscuras, no había individuo que anduviera en la calle a esas horas. Nadie se sentía valiente de andar rondando las calles, no cuando los worldskillers habían hecho acto de presencia.

Lena subió a su auto, debía ir a casa, dormir un poco y por la mañana, regresar al laboratorio y continuar con su búsqueda. Si tenía suerte, lograría encontrar algo antes del anochecer, se lo comunicaría a Alex y juntas intentarían detener a Reign por unos días.

Era lo mejor que tenían hasta que Supergirl regresara.

Alex siguió de cerca el auto de Lena, al no haber tráfico en las calles, llegaron pronto a su destino. Sabía que Lena estaría bien en su casa, el DEO vigilaba de cerca y se le informaría de cualquier movimiento extraño.

Debían cuidarse entre ellos y no permitir que Reign acabara con todos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**LENA**

Otra noche donde no puedo encontrar algo que nos sirva para detener a Reign. No puedo creer que no haya algo que sea la debilidad, su debilidad. Alex Danvers me ha mantenido al tanto de la salud de Supergirl, aunque quisiera poder ayudar con ella, pero no sé donde está.

Suspiro dejando los papeles en el escritorio, estoy cansada pero no puedo darme por vencida con esto. Muchas cosas dependen de esta búsqueda, muchas vidas.

No puedo pensar claramente cuando lo único que hay en mi mente es esa escena de Supergirl desplomada. Con su rostro lleno de sangre, hematomas. Eso era lo que nadie esperaba después de esa pelea. Todos esperaban ver a Supergirl triunfar y acabar con esa nueva amenaza, pero todo fue totalmente diferente.

Reign hizo lo que quiso con la chica de acero. Y aún recuerdo esa mirada abatida y preocupada. A pesar de ir perdiendo, ella no se dejó vencer tan fácil. Necesito saber de ella, necesito saber de mi amiga Kara, necesito...

—Necesito un trago —digo para mí saliendo del laboratorio.

La luz tenue de mi oficina me recibe y me sirve para recordar las noches que he pasado aquí, investigando y durmiendo en ese sillón. Me sirvo una copa y salgo al balcón. La noche es calida pero a pesar de ser agradable, hay un ambiente de hostilidad e intranquilidad.

Nadie se atreve a salir de sus casas después de lo que hizo Reign. Los criminales temen por sus vidas, Reign se ha encargado de terminar con los criminales, y temo por esas vidas. Ella no tiene el derecho a elegir si una persona vive o muere.

Ella se ha encargado de sembrar el miedo y el terror.

—¿Dónde estás, Kara? —susurro mirando a la nada y suspirando.

Sé por Alex Danvers que ella está en un viaje con su mamá, aunque sé perfectamente que ella está en algún lugar recuperándose, sé su secreto pero no diré aún nada.

Alex piensa que con su mentira bien elaborada, puede calmarme, yo sólo quiero saber si ella está bien, quiero poder verla y asegurarme que Reign no le causo un grave daño.

—¿Lena Luthor? —Me giro con el ceño fruncido por la inesperada visita de Alex, no la esperaba este día... Noche.

—¿Agente Danvers? —cuestiono adentrándome a mi oficina.

Ella no luce bien, luce más demacrada que yo, quizás al ser agente del FBI, tiene mucho trabajo con esto de Reign.

—Necesito de tu ayuda —comenta ella casi en una suplica, puedo ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

No me considero amiga de Alex Danvers, y estoy segura que ella tampoco pero últimamente nos hemos vuelto muy unidas, tanto por el tema de Supergirl y Kara.

¿Y si le pasó algo a Kara? ¿Y si ella está en peligro? ¿Y si la pelea con Reign fue más grave de lo que yo imaginaba? Kara no puede estar mal, ¡ella es la chica de acero!

—¿Kara está bien? —pregunto acercándome a ella dejando la copa en mi escritorio. Sé qué Alex piensa que no sé sobre el secreto de Kara, es mejor que siga así, sigo esperando a que Kara confie de mí y me cuente ese secreto.

—Sí, ella está bien. —Frunzo mi ceño en espera de más información, pero Alex parece estar procesando todo.

Después de varios segundos, ella no responde y eso hace que mi mente cree imágenes sobre Kara en peligro. No puedo creer en las palabras de Alex, necesito ver a Kara. Realmente necesito ver y saber de ella.

Es una necesidad que siempre ha estado ahí, sólo que no dejaba que saliera. Pero con lo que está pasando, ahora más que nada, necesito ver a Kara. No puedo dejar de pensar en que algo le puede pasar... Estoy más que preocupada por ella.

—Lena, tú puedes traer a Supergirl de regreso. —Las palabras de Alex me han dejado atónita.

¿Traer a Supergirl de regreso? ¿De dónde? ¿Ella realmente me está pidiendo ayuda? Pero... ¿Cómo ayudaré con eso? Pero si ella me está pidiendo esto, entonces podré ver a Kara, necesito saber de ella y quizá yo pueda ayudarla.

—¿Cómo haré eso, agente Danvers? —pregunte acercándome a ella. Las formalidades regresan pero no por la falta de confianza, la hermana de Kara es una persona de confianza para mí.

—Si tú aceptas ayudar, un equipo especial traerá a Supergirl hasta tus laboratorio —me explica ella, puedo ver la súplica en sus ojos—. Pero antes, debes firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Paso saliva y me alejo un poco de ella, ¿por qué tendría que firmar un acuerdo así? ¿Por qué yo puedo traer de regreso a Supergirl? No logró entender nada de esto, pero si es de ayudar a la heroína de National City, no me puedo negar.

No puedo negarme a ayudar a Supergirl. Ella ha dado tanto por nosotros y es momento de dar algo para ella.

—Está bien, acepto, pero antes, ¿Kara está bien? —pregunto tomando asiento en el sillón.

El tema de Kara no puede salir de mi cabeza tan fácil. Y Alex ya se dio cuenta. Sabe que me preocupa su hermana, sabe que Kara es importante para mí, sabe... Ella no tiene idea de lo que yo sé, y a pesar de eso, Kara me sigue preocupando. Dejando de lado que es Supergirl, su estado me tiene al borde de la histeria.

—Pronto tendrás noticias de ella, te lo aseguro —me informa con seguridad.

Afirmo en silencio y dejo salir el aire. Si ella dice que sabré pronto de Kara, entonces debo confiar. Aunque quisiera saber porque Kara Danvers no responde a mis llamados. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

—Estaré en el laboratorio esperando por Supergirl —le comento y me levanto del sillón. Alex afirma y sale de mi oficina, es hora de ver que puedo hacer por Supergirl.

Entro de nuevo a mi laboratorio, me pongo la bata que usaba con anterioridad y sólo espero a que Alex y ese equipo lleguen. ¿Tardaran en llegar? ¿Tendré la suficiente tecnología para ayudar? ¿Lo que hay en L-Corp será suficiente para Supergirl? Las preguntas se acumulan en mi cabeza como abejas. Ahora, cada movimiento debe ser bien calibrado, no debe haber nada que pueda afectar o retrasar mi investigación.

Y ahora, Supergirl y Kara, son parte de ella ella.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras reviso los documentos de mis investigaciones recientes. Podría utilizar cualquiera de mis inventos en contra de Reign, pero para que eso pase, debo encontrar una debilidad, y eso no ha avanzando para nada. Reign parece ser un ser indestructible.

Uno que acabo con Supergirl, si Supergirl no pudo contra Reign, ¿quién podrá detenerla?... Debo dejar de dudar, no puedo caer en dudas en estos momentos, eso sería ceder ante el poder de Reign.

Paso mis manos por mi rostro, la frustración y el cansancio están afectándome. Espero que después de esto, pueda descansar un poco.

—¡Aquí!

Escucho la voz de Alex y en pocos segundos, ella entra al laboratorio seguido de ese equipo del cual me habló con anterioridad. Ellos traen a Supergirl y no se ve bien.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche, los rostros de todos. Como la esperanza se esfumaba al ver a nuestra heroína derrotada. Había dolor, desesperación por no poder ayudarla. Nadie podía hacer nada.

Paso saliva al ver más de cerca el daño que causó Reign en ella.

—Los rayos de sol aún no causan efecto en ella —menciona Alex, la miro por unos segundos para después regresar mi atención a Supergirl.

La veo más de cerca, su rostro, esa marca roja apenas visible. Su ceño está fruncido, tal vez este experimentando alguna pesadilla o reviviendo algún mal recuerdo.

—¿Supergirl? —susurro cerca de su rostro, espero unos segundos, con la esperanza a que ella me responda, pero no pasa nada. Sus ojos siguen cerrados.

Vuelvo a suspirar, miro a Alex quien tiene sus ojos enfocados en Supergirl. Tanto ella como yo, esperamos que Supergirl despierte en cualquier momento.

Así lo deseo.

—Pueden salir —digo comenzando a trabajar—. Quédate Alex.

 **ALEX**

El recurrir al Lena era la última opción, pero ya no puedo soportar ver a mi hermana en ese estado. No me importa si estoy rompiendo muchas reglas, pero estoy segura que Lena puede hacer que Kara reaccione. Además, J'onn pudo haberme detenido, él sabía de mis intenciones, pero no lo hizo. Él sólo se quedó ahí, mirándome a través del cristal.

Haría lo que sea por traer de regreso a mi hermana.

Lena sigue trabajando, mirando las máquinas y demás. Debo admitir que tiene bastante tecnología aquí, casi igual que en el DEO. Pero Kara no necesita de eso, conozco demasiado a Kara.

Espero y Lena pueda hacer algo. Quizá ella encuentre algo que hemos pasado por alto, estoy tan desesperada que ya no sé que pensar.

—¿Supergirl?

Miro a Lena quien ha llamado a Supergirl, por un momento pensé que ella había despertado pero caí en la cruda realidad al ver sus ojos cerrados. Como todos los días.

—Estoy segura que ella nos escucha, lo puedo asegurar por el cambio en sus signos —indica Lena señalando el monitor donde se ve el ritmo cardíaco de Kara—. ¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¿Por qué sigues con tus ojos cerrados?

Sus preguntas, yo las tenía en su momento, y no podía, ni puedo, encontrar alguna respuesta. Y siento que muchas cosas malas están por suceder.

Miro el monitor y como sus signos reaccionan ante la voz de Lena. Eso es nuevo.

—Reacciona a tu voz —susurró intentado encontrar una explicación.

—Sus sentidos están alerta pero algo impide que ella reaccione —comenta Lena llevando una mano a su mentón—. Quizá sea la misma Supergirl.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es sencillo, se enfrentó contra un ser igual a ella, y eso terminó con esto. Es posible que tenga miedo —explica Lena, y contemple esa posibilidad pero la deseché al instante—. Supergirl no es inmune al miedo, pero puede usar ese miedo como fortaleza. Sólo debe reaccionar.

Miro a Kara, ¿cuánto tiempo debemos esperar? Quiero ver a mi hermana bien, no quiero saber que sigue en ese estado.

—Debemos esperar a que ella despierte, que salga de su miedo —comenta Lena soltando un suspiro—. Sólo es esperar Alex.

—Pues sólo...

«Agente Danvers, se requiere de su apoyo». Escucho la voz de Winn, él se escucha alterado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Lena acercándose a mí.

—Reign. —Es lo único que digo, doy un último vistazo a Kara, ella debe mejorarse y sé qué Lena podrá hacerlo—. Haz lo que puedas para ayudarla.

Salgo del laboratorio y corro hasta la salida de L-Corp, ahí me están esperando para llevarme hasta la ubicación de Reign.

Llego al lugar donde Reign piensa atacar o está atacando, aún no sé exactamente. Winn me dijo que J'onn, Mon-El y Imra, ya estaban aquí, y sólo esperaban por mí.

Debo admitir que no estoy lista para enfrentar a Reign, ella ha demostrado ser un ser superior. Daño a mi hermana, a Supergirl, la chica de acero, y por ello, dudo de mis capacidades. Dudo que podamos hacer algo para impedir que ella ataque o siga con su plan.

Sé qué la Legion está de nuestro lado, pero si Kara no puedo hacer mucho, ¿qué podrán hacer ellos? Mis dudas se hacen cada vez más grandes al ver los daños provocados por Reign. El edificio está casi destruido.

—¿Dónde está Reign? —pregunto llegando hasta donde está Mon-El.

—Adentro, J'onn está allá —me responde con su voz agitada.

Miro hacia donde me indica él, pero no logro ver nada, desearía que Kara estuviera aquí.

Un gran estruendo capta nuestra atención y el cuerpo de J'onn es disparado hacia nuestra dirección. Gracias a Imra, logra detener a J'onn antes de impactar con nosotros.

Me acerco a él para ayudarlo, y entonces la veo. Veo al ser que dejó mal a mi hermana. Veo la maldad en sus ojos, la sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Es tan despreciable como la primera vez que supe de ella. Saco el arma y apunto hacia ella.

—Alex —me llama J'onn y yo lo ignoro.

No voy a permitir que ella haga lo que quiera, ya no más, y no me importa si termino muriendo. Ella debe detenerse y dejar de matar a las personas. Ella no es quien para decidir quien vive ni quien muere.

Ella no decide por nosotros.

—Detente Alex —pide J'onn y lo vuelvo a ignorar, y sólo disparo hacia Reign, que parece que no le afecta nada.

—Voy a matarte frente a ellos —habla Reign con esa voz robótica. Y sí, probablemente eso suceda pero no dejaré que sea tan fácil.

 **LENA**

Veo a Supergirl, sus ojos cerrados, quisiera poder hacer algo más para ayudarla, pero considerando que nada puede entrar a esa piel, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Estando ahí, acostada y con sus ojos cerrados, luce tan vulnerable. Con sumo cuidado paso mis dedos por su rostro, muy suave, tan familiar, tan Kara.

Sonrío un poco mientras niego con mi cabeza, el que ella piense que no sé de su identidad, me parece algo tierna. Como se pone nerviosa cuando le cuestionan algo sobre donde ha estado. Ella me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, siempre creyó en mí, nunca dejó de creer en mí.

—Debes despertar, Kara, te necesitamos —susurro muy cerca de ella, sé qué me escucha, lo sé perfectamente y quizá con esto ella pueda reaccionar y tratar de explicar como es que sé su secreto.

Suspiro alejándome de ella, debo ponerme a trabajar en buscar la debilidad de Reign o algo que nos ayude, no puedo dejar sola a Alex, Reign puede hacer daño, un daño grave.

Salgo de mi laboratorio por un vaso de agua, no sé qué esté pasando con Alex, pero la situación me preocupa. Se trata de Reign y yo aún no puedo encontrar algo. Hay tanto que puedo usar en su contra, pero nada servirá si Supergirl o Superman salen lastimados.

—¿Señorita Luthor? —Me giro con el ceño fruncido, me encuentro con uno de mis guardias, él está acompañado de una chica, pero no logro ver su rostro, una capucha lo cubre—. Esta chica pidió, no, exigió verla.

No entiendo que puede querer esta chica de mí, además, ella puede ser una amenaza, ¿por qué no muestra su rostro? ¿Por qué trae esa capucha? ¿Y por qué parece que se cayó antes de venir aquí?

—Soy Sophia, usted es la única que puede ayudarme —me súplica la chica quitando su capucha y me quedo en shock.

Ella es muy parecida a mí, sólo sus ojos, no son como los míos, un precioso azul celeste me devuelve la mirada... Me hace recordar a Kara y sus ojos. Pero esta chica no es Kara y por supuesto, no soy yo.

¿Por qué es muy parecida a mí? ¿Por qué me hace pensar en Kara?

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —pregunto después de recuperarme del asombro.

La chica mira a mi guardia y después a mí, supongo que elma espera que estemos solas, pero no puedo permitir eso. No en bajo estas circunstancias, así que se lo hago saber—: Puedes hablar, él es un hombre de mi entera confianza.

—Lo sé —me responde la chica—. Usted es la única que puede ayudarme porque usted es mi madre.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**KARA**

Me siento cansada, como si todas mis energías se hubieran acabado. No puedo mover mis brazos, ni mis piernas, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero moverme de donde estoy. Con mucho esfuerzo abro mis ojos, intento acostumbrarme a la luz, que aunque es tenue, de igual manera me lástima los ojos.

Llevo mi mano para evitar que la luz me dé directo a los ojos; ¿dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en el DEO? ¿Dónde está Alex? Me levanto con mucho esfuerzo, aún estoy débil, Reign me dio una paliza, pero no por eso le daré la espalda y voy a esconderme.

No estoy en el DEO, pero sino estoy ahí, ¿dónde estoy? No reconozco este lugar, jamás había estado aquí, es totalmente nuevo para mí.

Me levanto de la cama en donde estoy, me sujeto de la orilla antes de empezar a caminar, estoy muy débil pero debo saber donde estoy y quien está conmigo.

Me acerco a la puesta y salgo con sumo cuidado. Hay una oficina, ¿estoy en L-Corp? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No tengo muchos recuerdos, solo de aquella batalla con Reign y de la voz de... ¡Alex! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Reign sigue ahí afuera y yo no puedo permitir que ella siga causando tanto daño y...

—¿Lena? —habló con sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de Lena, pero no sólo de ella, también hay una chica, una adolescente.

Ellas me miran, Lena lo hace con sorpresa y felicidad, mientras que la chica me ve con asombro y con algo más que no sabría descifrar en estos montos. Pero esa chica es parecida a Lena, el parecido es asombroso, lo único que veo diferente es color de sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —pregunto extrañada y mirando a todos lados. Es de noche, quizá media noche o no lo sé.

—Luego te doy explicaciones sobre esto, yo sé qué no estás aún recuperada pero Alex Danvers está con un equipo enfrentando a Reign. —Todos mis sentidos se ponen en alerta cuando Lena menciona a Alex.

¡Debo encontrarla!

Camino hasta el balcón y en menos de un segundo, despego del suelo y me elevo lo más alto que puedo. Debo concentrarme en Alex, debo encontrarla y evitar que Reign le haga daño. Cierro mis ojos y busco cualquier sonido proveniente de Alex.

Escucho un leve gemido y es ahí cuando salgo a gran velocidad hasta la dirección donde proviene. Estoy tan preocupada que sólo quiero llegar donde está Alex.

A asistencia veo a Alex en el suelo, sé qué aun está viva, escucho su débil corazón. Con todas las fuerzas que tengo, arremeto contra Reign logrando que ella termine lejos de mi hermana.

—¡Ahora! —grita J'onn y sin comprender exactamente su orden, veo a Imra correr hacia al igual que Mon-El.

Veo como ellos inyectan kryptonita en Reign y aunque no veo gran efecto en ella, Reign sale del lugar volando a gran velocidad, no es momento para ir tras ella, aún estoy débil y Alex necesita mi ayuda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto acercándome a ella, su respiración es agitada pero en su rostro tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

—Más que bien —me responde intentando incorporarse—. Menos por la pierna.

Ella suelta una risa y yo puedo respirar con alivio. Llegue a tiempo para salvar a mi hermana de algo peor.

—Te llevaré al DEO y regresare con Lena, iba a explicarme algo —le comento tomando en brazos a mi hermana—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacía yo en L-Corp?

—Mmm te explico después, ahora quiero dormir, estoy agotada. —Sonreí ante las palabras de mi hermana, sin duda alguna, estoy tranquila de que no haya sido muy grave. No sé que haría sin Alex en mi vida.

 **LENA**

Después de que Supergirl salió de mi oficina, me centre en la chica que estaba conmigo, Sophia, así es su nombre y debo admitir que me gusta su nombre. No sé cómo es que ella sigue insistiendo que es mi hija, ha dicho muchas cosas de mí, cosas que nadie más sabía, pero lo que más me sorprende, es saber quien es la otra madre.

Kara Danvers. Mi Kara Danvers. La reportera de Catco, mi mejor amiga. La chica por la cual siento algo más que amistad.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Vienes del futuro? —pregunto intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, hay un lío en mi cabeza, primero está Kara, luego esta chica y después mis sentimientos por Kara.

Hay demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, cosas que no son de trabajo y por lo cual soy un completo desastre, pues nunca había estado en una posición así. Y no estoy preparada para ser madre.

—Soy del futuro pero de otra tierra, mi madre, Lena Luthor, creó una máquina y ella me puso ahí para evitar que yo muriera.

Abro mis ojos ante la explicación de Sophia, ¿morir? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué haría yo algo así? Sé que es la vida de mi hija, pero debería haber buscado una solución a lo que pasó.

—No había manera de salir con vida, debo decir que por más que mamá, Kara, buscará una solución, no la había, al menos no en esos momentos y no sé si yo pueda regresar. —Por instinto, abrazo a Sophia, ella está sola aquí, así como yo lo estuve cuabdo llegué aquí, pero deje de sentirme así cuando conocí a Kara.

Kara siempre ha estado conmigo, en todo momento, siempre ha creído en mí, nunca dudo por mí apellido. Kara es la mejor persona que conozco, ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mí.

—No sé exactamente que está pasando, pero te aseguro que no estás sola y que voy a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas —le prometo alejándome un poco de ella, la manera en como me mira, me hace recordar a Kara, y su manera de mirar de cachorrito.

—Gracias —susurra ella—. Debo encontrar un lu...

—¿Señorita Luthor? —Amabas nos giramos hacia el balcón, ahí se encuentra Supergirl.

Ella se ve confundida, pero también débil, y me doy cuenta que Supergirl no ha dejado de ver a Sophia, ya sé dio cuenta del gran parecido entre ella y yo. Y yo no tengo idea de como le explicaré, ella sigue pensando que yo no sé sobre su identidad, ¿tendré que decirle? ¿Tengo que esperar?

—Supergirl —pronuncia Sophia levantándose y caminando hacia Supergirl.

Miro con determinación que piensa hacer, no me sorprendo al ver que Sophia abraza a Kara, y me da ternura ver como ella me mira con confusión pero no aleja a Sophia.

—¿Tiene una hermana, señorita Luthor? —me pregunta Kara abrazando a Sophia.

Me rio por su pregunta y también me siento un poco nerviosa. Me levanto, muerdo mi labio y tomo aire en varias ocasiones, esto será difícil.

—En realidad es mi hija —suelto sin avisar ni nada.

La expresión de Supergirl se vuelve de total sorpresa, y creo que se vuelve pálida. Ella parpadea en varias ocasiones y sus ojos van de mí a Sophia. Debí ser más sutil en decirle pero ni yo misma puedo salir del asombro. Y aunque Sophia me haya explicado como es que llegó aquí, no puedo salir del shock.

—¿Hija? —me pregunta—. ¿Cómo una hija? No... Yo... ¿Qué?

—Mamá ea igual —comenta Sophia alejándose de Supergirl, aclaro mi garganta para llamar la atención de Sophia—. Oh, mi mamá es Kara Danvers.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Supergirl muy sorprendida, su expresión me da gracia, ojos bien abiertos, la boca por igual y si ceño fruncido.

Creo que se tomó bien la noticia.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde podría quedarme? Estoy cansada, tengo hambre, mucha hambre y necesito un baño —nos informa Sophia con sus ojos puestos en el suelo.

Ella no puede quedarse sola, yo no lo permitiría. Si es mi hija, del futuro y de otra tierra, debe estar conmigo.

—Te quedarás conmigo —menciono sonriendo un poco, pues mi departamento ya no estará tan sólo después de todo.

—Yo creo... Yo le diré a Kara Danvers sobre esto. —Miro a Kara y su nerviosismo, me parece la mujer más hermosa y tierna en todo el mundo.

—Muchas gracias, Supergirl —le agradezco y ella sólo afirma, tomo la mano de Sophia y juntas nos despedimos de Kara. No soy la única que sabe de su secreto.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**ALEX**

Llegar a mi departamento y no encontrar a nadie es muy triste, pero no puedo seguir así. Después de tomar el vaso con agua, voy hasta mi sillón, no creo poder dormir, además, mañana no tengo que presentarme al DEO, tendré vacaciones hasta que mi pierna se recupere.

—Oh, Alex.

Me sorprendo por la presencia de Kara, creí que estaría con Lena Luthor y no aquí. Ella sigue vistiendo el traje de Supergirl, debo suponer que no ha ido a descansar; a veces mi hermana olvida que también debe tener tiempo para ella.

—Alex, ayúdame, no sé qué hace —me dice ella llegando a mi lado y dándome un abrazo sorpresivo.

—¿Qué pasa Kara? —pregunto preocupada, no había visto a Kara así desde la partida de Mon-El, ¿qué es eso que la tiene asi?

—Alex, ¡tengo una hija! —Parpadeo un par de ocasiones y después me suelto a reír por la concesión de Kara, ¿ella una hija?

No puedo con esto, es imposible que ella tenga una hija, digo, llevo conociendo a mi hermana depende que tenía 13 años, ¿y ahora me dice que tiene una hija? Kara puede ser muy seria para algunas cosas pero para otras, su sentido de humor es pésimo.

Intento controlar la risa, ¿una hija de Kara? ¡Dios! Esto ha hecho mi noche, pensé que... Me calló al no escuchar la risa de Kara, ella me mira muy sería sin rastro de emoción en su rostro. Aclaro mi garganta y le sonrío de la manera más inocente que puedo.

—¿No es una broma? —le pregunto sintiéndome un poco incómoda por la sería mirada de Kara.

—¡No! Esto es serio, Alex —me reclama y ahora sé qué ella está diciendo la verdad, pero, ¿una hija? ¿Desde cuándo tiene una hija? Yo no recuerdo tener una sobrina, ni mucho menos cargar a mi sobrina—. Yo no sé de hijos ni adolescentes, ¿y si Reign lo descubre y le hace daño? ¿Y si le hace daño a Lena?

—¡Detente Kara! —Llevo mis manos a sus hombros, ella parece desesperada y muy preocupada—. Reign no aparecerá por un tiempo, no sabe de tu hija, porque nadie sabe de tu hija, ¿y qué tiene que ver Lena Luthor aquí? Así que respira y trata de calmarte.

Kara afirma, y toma varias respiraciones, creo que iba a entrar en pánico y no había visto a Kara así desde aquella vez que se enfrentó a PSI. Sé porque tiene miedo, Reign no es alguien para confiarse, ella es muy poderosa, y Kara teme por la seguridad de Lena y de esa hija que dice tener.

—Explícame eso de tu hija —le pido ya que Kara luce más calmada, un hijo no es cualquier cosa, y menos sí ese hijo es de una kryptoniana.

—Yo... Yo no sé cómo pasó, yo... Ella sólo me dijo y yo... Luego Lena es... Y ella no parece afectada y... Yo no sé que hacer Alex. —Abro mi boca ante las palabras sin sentido de Kara, sé qué mi hermana puede llegar a ser torpe pero esto es demasiado, ¡no le entendí nada!

Kara comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido, creo escuchar el nombre de Lena en varias ocasiones, aunque sigo sin entender porque menciona a Lena, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con la supuesta hija de Kara?

Creo que está noche será muy larga y un vaso con agua no será suficiente para procesar toda esta información.

 **KARA**

Después de hablar con Alex o intentar hacerlo, salí de su departamento y volé hasta el departamento de Lena. Sabía que estaba ahí, ella y Sophia, mi hija. Aún me parece extraño pero algo dentro de mí se alegra de poder decir "mi hija", me llena de fuerza y de alegría.

Sonrío al poder ver a Sophia dormir, ella se ha acostado con Lena... ¿Una familia? No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, pero mientras intento encontrar una manera de comprender la situación, voy a protegerlas con mi vida.

No permitiré que nadie las lastime, ni Reign, ni Edge. Nadie tocará a mi familia.

Despierto por el ruidoso sonido de la alarma, ¿en serio? Ese ruido lástima mis oídos y aun así lo tengo puesto. Salgo de la cama para ir a Catco, no sé si este Lena ahí o tenga que ir a L-Corp. Me interesa saber sobre esa chica, mi hija, y claro, como es que también es hija de Lena.

Después de vestirme con unos pantalones azules, una blusa de botones azul claro y un suéter café, salgo de mi departamento. Para ser honesta, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a Catco y encuentre a Lena y a nuestra hija? Sigue siendo extraño y complicado.

Llegar a Catco y encontrar a James en lugar de Lena, me tomó por completa sorpresa, pensé que ella estaría aquí y asi poder hablar sobre el tema de nuestra hija recién llegada y aunque quiera dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo. Quiero saber como es que llegó nuestra hija, de dónde viene, y como rayos es que tuve una hija con Lena Luthor, mi mejor amiga, la mujer que llegó a mi vida y le dio un giro de 180 grados, eso quiero saber.

Después de pasar a saludar a James, me encamine a mi escritorio, debía avanzar con los reportajes que tenía que...

—Kara, que gusto. —Levanto mi vista hacia Lena, ella no viene sola y todos los que están aquí ya están comenzando a hablar, el parecido es enorme.

No tengo ni la menor idea de como vamos a ocultar el hecho de que tenemos una hija, aunque parece más hija de Lena que mía. Sólo tiene mis ojos y lo demás es Lena.

—Necesitamos hablar ahora. —Su petición fue más que una orden pero comprendo la situación, así que sólo afirmó ante ella y me levanto.

Sophia me sonríe y se abraza de mi brazo, no creo que esto sea malo. Digo, es mi hija, ¿no? Y siendo sincera, me siento feliz de tan sólo pensar que tengo familia, con Lena, con la mujer que ha causado tanto en mí, con la mujer que me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Sigo a Lena hasta la terraza, donde alguna vez compartimos un desayuno. Ahí nos darán privacidad y podremos hablar de todo lo que nos concierne.

—Sólo necesito saber cómo llegaste aquí —digo una vez que nos sentamos.

—Resumiendo las cosas, mi madre, Lena Luthor, creo una máquina y ella me puso ahí cuando las cosas se salieron de control y termine aquí. —Frunzo mi ceño, ella pasó por algo similar que yo, también la mandaron aquí sola y sin conocimiento de nada.

—¿Por qué razón? —Sigo con mi interrogatorio, necesito saber donde estaba yo y por qué no hice nada para evitar que ella pasara por lo que pasó.

—Digamos que ser supergirl y mamá a la vez no era algo bueno. —Abro mis ojos con horror, ¡oh Rao!

—Entonces, ¿tu mamá Kara estaba luchando contra algo? —pregunta Lena resaltando mi nombre, ¡oh, eso es malo!

—Contra ella misma —responde Sophia con tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Contra mí misma? ¿Un nuevo bizarro? —pregunto muy sorprendida y dejando de lado el tema de que Lena sobe de mi secreto.

—En realidad eran dos, por eso debía salir porque no sabíamos quien era la real, además, una de ellas intentó matarme.

Sin darme cuenta, cierro mis puños sobre la orilla de la mesa, de sólo pensar que alguien le iba a hacer daño a mi hija, me llena de furia. No dejaré que eso pase, no aquí.

—Hey, calma —susurra Lena colocando su mano en mi hombro—. No querrás destruir la mesa, ¿o sí?

Me sonrojo en el momento en el que ella primicia eso, ahora no sólo debo preocuparme por proteger National City, vencer a Reign, cuidar a mi hija, ahora también debo estar preparada para el enojo de Lena al ocultarle mi secreto.

Este día no puede ponerse más intenso.

 **LENA**

No esperaba que Sophia revelara el secreto de Kara de esa manera, pero al ver la expresión de susto de Kara, decidí no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso, ya llegaría el momento y ese no era este. Debíamos saber todo sobre Sophia y claro, encontrar la manera de que nadie se enterara del parentesco.

Reign puede lastimarla, incluso mi madre puede lastimar a Sophia para llegar a mí o a Kara. La llegada de Sophia a nuestras vidas implica muchas cosas, sobretodo peligrosas. Ella sólo es una chica de 15 años que busca la manera de regresar a donde pertenece, pero, ¿y si no puedo ayudarla? ¿Si no puedo crear algo que pueda llevarla hasta su familia? Pero lo peor de todo sería generar un cariño hacia ella y después tener que dejarla ir, eso sería muy doloroso.

—Iremos al DEO —nos informa Kara después de un momento, la miro y su sonrojo se hace más visible.

Debo hablar con ella y hacerle saber que no tiene porqué preocuparse, al final de cuentas, ya sabía de su secreto pero esperaba que ella me lo dijera y no nuestra hija que acaba de llegar a nuestras vidas.

—¿Veré a la tía Alex? ¿Y la tía Sam? —Kara se encoge de hombros y acomoda sus lentes, un claro gesto de su nerviosismo. Me encanta cuando está así.

—La tía Alex está en su departamento porque sufrió un accidente durante la batalla contra Reign —responde Kara—. Podemos pasar por ahí y...

—¡Me quedo con ella! —Interrumpe Sophia muy emocionada, creo que será una pasada con mi futura cuñada.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**LENA**

—¿Así que Supergirl? —pregunto mirando a Kara, ella me mira y desvía su mirada de mí. Luce muy tierna cuando se sonroja e intenta no ponerse nerviosa pero siempre termina fallando.

—Te iba a decir pero no...

—No confías en mí, ¿cierto? —Termino la frase por ella, aunque tenga una sonrisa en mi rostro, por dentro estoy destrozada, saber que ella no confía en mí me destroza por completo.

Desvío mi vista hacia la ventanilla, veo la ciudad, como pasa. Las personas que van metidas en su mundo, sin preocupación pues Supergirl ha regresado y desde entonces, no ha vuelto a aparece Reign, creo que el plan del Agente Danvers funcionó, aunque no sé qué fue lo que hicieron.

Y regresando al presente, sabía de Kara desde hace tiempo, quizás esperaba a que ella me dijera, que tomara ese gran paso y me dijera que era Supergirl, pero en el fondo la entiendo, sé qué no va por ahí diciendo sobre su identidad pero...

—En realidad, mamá... Kara, confía mucho en ti. —La voz de Sophia me recuerda que no vamos solas y que ella... ¿Le dijo mamá a Kara? ¿En serio? Sea lo que sea, eso me hizo sonreír.

Ella es hija de las dos, y para ser honesta, no me quejó de tener una hija con Kara. Ella se volvió parte fundamental en mi vida, ella con su carisma logró cautivarme.

—Ella tiene razón, confío mucho en ti Lena, siempre lo he hecho, es sólo que, verás no quería que algo malo te pasara y entonces paso esto y yo no quería, entonces las cosas fueron así y... —Pongo un dedo en los labios de Kara impidiendo que ella siguiera hablando, no le entendí en absoluto y por la risa de Sophia, entiendo que tampoco.

—No entendí nada —le digo conteniendo las ganas de reírme pero se vería mal, además, la torpeza de Kara me parece linda y tierna—. Respira y vuelve a decir la razón.

Kara afirma, y alejo mi dedo de sus labios. Ella me mira y luego mira a Sophia quien sigue riendo pero bajo para no interrumpir a su madre.

—Sólo no quería que te lastimaran por estar relacionada con Supergirl —me dice agachando su cabeza, más tierna no podía ser, en serio, Kara Danvers es la mujer las hermosa y tierna que hay en todo el universo y la única que me interesa llegar a conocer en profundidad.

—Eso está mejor —le respondo acomodando mi cuerpo en el asiento—. Y sé qué confías en mí.

—¿Estamos bien? —pregunta con timidez y aunque no la esté mirando, sé qué tiene una mirada de cachorrito. Por estas cosas y más me encanta.

—Estamos bien —le respondo girando mi cabeza hacia ella. Ella sonríe y deja salir un gran suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se dirán que se aman? —A veces mi hija debería aprender a quedarse callada con ciertas cosas.

Llegamos a lo que Kara llama DEO, un señor con mirada fría y expresión seria nos recibió, su nombre es J'onn y para ser honesta, debo admitir que su mirada me intimidó sólo un poco. Él nos llevo hasta su oficina, y su expresión cambio un poco cuando sus ojos se quedaron unos instantes en mí.

—¿Algo que decir? —pregunta él con voz seria; *hay muchas cosas por decir, como por ejemplo que Kara tiene un olor muy rico y que nuestra hija no sabe quedarse callada* pienso ocultando mi sonrisa.

—Y usted es el abuelo, J'onn. —*A eso me refiero, Sophia no sabe guardar silencio ni dar noticias*. J'onn suelta una risa, miro lo que él mira y descubro a Kara completamente roja del rostro.

—Bueno, pequeña Luthor-Danvers, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? —pregunta J'onn y aunque quiera evitarlo, la manera en como llamó a Sophi me ha encantado.

—No creo que haga falta la respuesta a esa pregunta, debo suponer que ya leyó la mente de mamá Lena. —Frunzo mi ceño y regreso mi atención a J'onn, él ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No he invadido la privacidad de la Srta. Luthor —responde él y no es que me preocupé que lea mi mente, no creo que haya algo que le interese, a menos que quiera saber sobre mis pervertidos pensamientos hacia Kara.

—En fin, ¿podemos crear algo para ayudar a Sophi? ¿Algo como lo que Cisco y Barry me dieron? —Interviene Kara recuperando el shock inicial.

—Veremos, mientras, disfruten de su día en familia —comenta J'onn saliendo de la oficina—. Oh y Srta. Luthor, se le hará llegar unos acuerdos de confidencialidad que deberá firmar.

—Porque mamá sabe que mami Kara es Supergirl, ¿cierto? —Llevo una mano a mi frente por esa información no necesaria de Sophia.

—Será mejor que los firme aquí. —Y con eso, J'onn nos deja solas en la oficina.

—Señorita usted debe aprender a no decir ciertas cosas —digo señalando a Sophi quien sólo sonríe.

 **KARA**

Alex mira a Sophi, luego a Lena y por último a mí, creo que ella piensa igual que yo: mi hija se parece más a Lena que a mí y la verdad sí. No hay duda que Lena es la madre, bueno, la otra Lena de la otra tierra, esto es algo confuso pero en fin. Sophi sólo tiene mis ojos, y debo decir que eso es un rasgo característico.

—Pues es toda una mini Luthor —comenta Alex mirando a Sophi y acercándose a ella—. Pero tiene tus ojos, dime, ¿sacaste el ingenio Luthor o la torpeza Danvers?

—Ambos, creo, aunque mami Kara se pone torpe cuando de mamá Lena se trata y más cuando ellas están en la ha...

—¡Suficiente! —grito con la cara roja por lo que Sophi estaba por decir, claro que no ha pasado pero no puedo imaginarme a Lena y a mí haciendo... ¡Oh Rao! No debo pensar eso.

—Tú y yo haremos un gran equipo. —Alex se lleva a Sophi lejos de nosotras y yo por fin puedo respirar tranquila.

—Tu hermana es... Agradable —comenta Lena y estoy segura que ella está sonriendo por lo que acaba de pasar.

No puede ser que Sophia Luthor-Danvers ande divulgando cosas que no debe y ahora sé porque Lena reprendió a Sophi en el DEO. Mi hija no sabe quedarse callada.

—Eso no lo sacó de mí —le digo mientras me giro para quedar de frente a ella.

—Ni de mí —responde ella levantando sus manos a la altura de su rostro—. Pero estoy segura que tiene más de ti que de mí.

Acomodo mis gafas mientras rio un poco sobre eso. Yo también creo que Sophi tiene más de mí pero el exterior es totalmente de Lena. Ella sonríe y puedo jurar que esa sonrisa hace que mi mundo tiemble, y su mirada, ¡oh Rao!

—Tenemos problemas —me dice Alex guardando su celular.

—¿Puedo ir? —Miro a Lena y las dos nos giramos hacia Sophi por su pregunta.

—No —respondemos al mismo tiempo y me sorprendo por lo sincronizadas que resultamos.

—Bien. —Ella suelta un bufido y yo me rio porque es lo que yo suelo hacer.

Salgo por la ventana de Alex a gran velocidad siguiendo las instrucciones de Winn sobre el alienígena que está causando problemas en el centro de National City.

Después de detener al alienígena, que resultó estar sólo confundido y de llevarlo al DEO, fui hasta hasta el penthouse de Lena pero como el alienígena había usado su asqueroso don conmigo, termine con un olor a basura y a cañeria. Lena me mando a la regadera y ella no ha dado la orden de que yo puedo salir.

Creo que se olvidó de mí pero el olor era super fuerte, y estoy segura que aún tengo rastros de ese olor. Sophia no paraba de reírse de la situación, Lena y yo discutíamos por la ducha, ella quería que estuviera 4 horas bajo el agua y yo sólo una... Creo que el encanto Luthor fue más fuerte.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**KARA**

—Ese olor se impregnó en ti —se burla Alex en cuanto pongo un pie en el DEO, ya pasaron dos días y más de veinte duchas por orden de Lena y el olor sigue en mí, en serio. No soporto el olor.

—Este olor debe irse, ya no quiero pasar cinco horas en la ducha —me quejo y hago un puchero que sólo provoca la risa de Alex—. No es divertido Alex.

—Sí lo es —me responde entre risas y sólo me cruzo de brazos. Voy a pasar otras cinco horas en la ducha.

Me encanta el baño enorme de Lena pero no me agrada perderme la cena ni mucho menos, que ella y Sophi se rían de mi situación. Este olor no se quita con nada y gracias a que Lena me dio unos días de descanso de Catco, nadie más ha notado el repugnante olor.

Tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas desocupadas del DEO, parece que tendremos un día tranquilo sin amenazas de nada, sólo un día donde puedo estar en el penthouse de Lena, en compañía de Sophi y quizá pueda preparar una deliciosos cena para Lena.

Hablando de ella, me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con Lena, ella es tan dulce y atenta cuando está con Sophi y conmigo. Me gusta observarla, ver como muerde su labio, como arruga su frente, como se forma su sonrisa cuando se da cuenta que yo la estoy viendo. Luego ella me mira, y sus ojos se vuelven tan hermosos, me analizan. Esos ojos verdes son mi kryptonita, ella es mi debilidad.

Sonrío como tonta enamorada, quizá pueda preparar algo especial y entonces le pueda pedir que sea mi novia y así poder tener está familia que tanto anhelaba. Y Sophi tendrá dos mamás más, y no será tan extraño. Claro que no es extraño porque sé qué Lena le ha tomado cariño y yo también, en el poco tiempo que lleva con nosotros.

Le tengo que decir a Eliza sobre Sophi, no quiero que se entere por alguien más, tampoco quiero que piense que no la tomo en cuenta. Eliza es muy importante en mi vida, es mi madre y estoy segura que le agradará la idea. A Alex le encantó, quizás una reunión no estaría mal.

—Kara, quita esa cara de boba —me dice Alex cuando pasa frente a mí—. Hay un robo en el banco, te vendría bien distraerte un poco.

—Pensé que sería un día calmado —respondo levantándome—. Tengo pensando hacer una reunión para decirle a Eliza y a Kal sobre Sophi.

—Me agrada la idea, ¿en el penthouse de Lena? —pregunta ella y me detengo antes de despegar.

—Necesito preguntarle, te digo después. —Me elevo y me pongo en dirección hacia el banco.

Necesito saber la respuesta de Lena ante esto, su opinión es importante para mí, además de preguntarle a Sophi, no quiero que se sienta presionada o algo así. Ella me importa y debo conocer su opinión. Tal vez después de detener a los ladrones pase a Catco y hable con Lena.

Llego al banco, me encuentro con los criminales y apuntan sus armas hacia mí, ¿no entienden? Sus armas no me pueden hacer nada.

Uso mi velocidad y quito cada una de las pistolas de los criminales, en total son 6 y fácil puedo hacer una colección con estas armas. Quito muchas después de todo.

La policía llega y captura a los criminales, después de agradecer por sus aplausos, despego del suelo y voy hasta Catco. Debo ver a Lena, además ya la extraño, y también a Sophi. Espero que ellas no se dan cuenta del olor desagradable que aún cargo.

Aterrizo en la azotea, sé qué Sophi me escucho y sólo debo esperar a que ella venga aquí. No quiero interrumpir nada, así que sólo debo esperar. Tomo asiento en la orilla del edificio de Catco, siento el agradable aire en mi rostro, y los rayos de sol que me llenan de energía.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en escuchar el corazón de Lena. Ella está tranquila, y sus sus tacones resuenan, quizás en su oficina o sólo caminando de un lado a otro. Ahora busco el corazón de Sophi, ese palpitar que que llegó a mi vida de una manera inesperada.

Sonrío al escuchar sus pasos venir hacia mí, no imaginaba que con ese sonido, se alegraría mi día, tampoco que deseara pasar todo mi tiempo conociendo a Sophi, intentando saber todo de ella, pero también, tratando de encontrar una manera de ir a su tiempo y tierra para saber que ha pasado con Lena y Kara de ese universo.

No quería apegarme tanto a Sophi, sé qué llegará el momento en que ella tenga que partir pero simplemte no pude negarme a ella. Es tan parecida a Lena, y en sus gestos es tan parecida a mí. No podía negarle mi cariño, no podía dejar sola a Lena.

—Sabía que vendrías —comento abriendo mis ojos y mirando una vez más la ciudad que tanto amor le tengo.

—Mamá Lena me mando. —Sophi toma asiento a mi lado—. Creo que una ducha de cinco horas te espera.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto divertida por su comentario. La miro y ella afirma cubriendo con sus manos su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

Regreso mi vista a la ciudad, está tranquila, no hay nada que pueda romper esta calma que se ha generado. No, en definitiva, este es un gran miento de calma y serenidad.

—¿Quisieras conocer a Kal y a Eliza? —le pregunto a Sophi después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, sería muy genial poder abrazar a la abuela y a Kal —me responde con emoción—, pero, ¿y mamá Lena no quiere?

—¿No voy a querer qué?

Y es ahí cuando me giro para ver a la dueña de mis pensamientos. Lena viene vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, con una blusa blanca y tacones negros, toda una CEO. Una impresionante CEO.

—Hacer una reunión para contarle a Eliza y a Kal sobre Sophi, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? —pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, estando con ella las cosas de vuelven más sencillas, no hay porque mentir, no hay porque ser alguien más, no hay nada malo en ella.

—¡Vamos, ma, di que sí! —Sonrío ante la súplica de Sophi y no soy la única que lo hace.

Esa hermosa sonrisa aparece en los labios de Lena, en esos labios rojos, tan apetecibles, tan besables... Sacudo mi cabeza un poco y vuelvo a mirar a Lena con una sonrisa.

—Este viernes, y espero que ese olor ya no esté en ti. —Dejo salir el aire y afirmo a la petición de Lena—. Una ducha de cinco horas te espera.

—Pero... —Me calló al escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos del edificio—. Serás después y hoy preparo la cena yo.

Me despido de ellas y me lanzo al vacío tomando velocidad para llegar al lugar del los hechos.

 **LENA**

—¿Pedimos la comida china? —le pregunto a Sophi al saber que Kara no llegara para hacer la cena.

Ella afirma un par de veces y regresa su atención al televisor, no sé qué es lo que le interese tanto de ese programa que no sé el nombre pero ella está más interesas sen eso que en mí.

Debo dejar de ser una madre celosa.

Después de ordenar la comida, subo a mi habitación a cambiarme. Estando en casa no necesito tener aún la ropa del trabajo. Elijo algo cómodo, que esa elección fue mi pijama.

Me quito la ropa y la dejo sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me tomo mi tiempo antes de ponerme la pijama. ¿Kara presentará a nuestra hija ante su madre? ¿Qué opinión tendrá de mí? Soy una Luthor después de todo, y no sé si ella aborrezca también el apellido Luthor o me guarde rencor por lo que mi familia ha hecho.

¿Debo sentirme nerviosa? ¿Debo estar asustada por conocer a mi futura suegra?

No había tenido tiempo de pensar, quería estar el mayor tiempo concentrada en el trabajo y en Sophi, además, no quería que Kara notara mi miedo. Estoy segura que nunca deja de virgilarme y ahora menos.

Quisiera...

—Oh Lena siento mucho lo de la... ¡Oh Rao! —Me giro a gran velocidad quedando de frente ante Kara. Ella está roja de su rostro, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos por igual.

He dejado a una super sin palabras.

—Kara, buenas noches, ¿podrías permitirme vestirme? —Ella afirma repetidas veces y sale de la habitación con suma torpeza. Veré hasta donde puedo molestar a Kara con esto.

Me pongo la pijama a una gran velocidad y bajo hasta la sala donde mi hija y Kara me esperan. Sophi se está burlando seguramente de lo que acaba de pasar. Además, Kara es un blanco fácil para las bromas, y si Alex se entera de esto, no dejará a Kara tranquila.

Encuentro a Kara sentada en la barra del desayunador, en cuanto ella me mira, los colores le vuelven a subir al rostro, se ve super tierna así.

—Yo lamento eso, debí tocar antes de entrar y probablemente estés molesta, considerando que es tu casa y yo no debería tener esa confianza de entrar si avisar y realmente lo siento, lo...

—Está bien, Kara, no estoy molesta ni mucho menos, no tienes porque disculparte —le digo interrumpiendo su discurso antes de que diga algo más—. Pedimos comida china.

La sonrisa de Kara aparece iluminando su rostro, Kara y la comida tienen una relación única. Además se que a ella le encanta la comida china, es lo que solemos comer cuando almorzamos juntas, y no olvidemos las donas. Que son las favoritas de las tres.

—¿Contra qué te enfrentaste? —pregunta Sophi atrayendo mi atención—. Debió ser muy fuerte para romper el traje de Supergirl.

Miro a Kara con mi ceño fruncido, ella abre su boca y después la cierra sin que nada salga de su boca. Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos, que aunque use pijama, mi pose de CEO funciona con todo, así este desnuda.

—Tenía garras y picos que le salían del cuerpo y uno de esos picos me alcanzó e hizo un corte, nada grave —se explica y me muestra la venda que está en su brazo izquierdo—. Alex pidió que usará esto, cuando no es necesario ya que la herida cerró.

Ella comienza a quitarse la venda demostrando que la herida no ha cerrado, ¿y por qué no ha cerrado? ¿Por qué sigue abierta como si Kara fuera humana?

—Y necesito esto porque la herida aún no cierra, ¿ven? Nada grave, creo —menciona ella con su ceño fruncido, es tan extraño también para ella, eso no debería de pasar—. Quizá necesite un... un...

—¿Kara, está bien? —pregunto acercándome a ella, sus ojos se encuentran un poco desorientados y mirada es confusa.

—Yo... yo s-sí, es... Esto no... Yo no... —Kara me mira con miedo, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, como si yo no fuera Lena, como si ella viera a alguien más—. Reign.

Y en ese momento note como su semblante cambio por completo. Ella me miraba con odio, con desprecio, algo que yo no comprendía.

—¡Oh no! —exclama Sophi y en pocos segundos ella está a mi lado—. Debemos huir de ella, está bajo el efecto de la kryptonita plateada.

¿Eso existe? Y en todo caso, ¿quién pudo hacerle esto a Kara?... Sin previo aviso, Kara se lanza hacia mí pero Sophi logra detenerla, que no será por mucho pues Kara es más fuerte que ella.

—¡Vete, mamá! —grita Sophi, pero yo no puedo dejarla, no puedo dejar a Kara.

No tengo nada que pueda detener a Kara, no hay nada con que pueda ayudarla en estos momentos. Si no hago algo, tango Sophi como yo terminaremos muy mal heridas.

La puerta de mi penthouse se abre y por ella entra Alex con un arma de kryptonita.

—¡Kara, detente! —grita Alex apuntando a Kara, pero ella no escucha y lanza a Sophi a la pared y después camina hacia mí.

—Kara, soy yo, Lena, ¿puedes escucharme? —Retrocedo sin dejar de ver a Kara, me doy cuenta de las líneas planteadas que aparecen en su rostro, ¿quién le hizo eso?

—Voy a terminar contigo, Reign, está vez no te irás —menciona ella y se lanza a mí mirándome al suelo, siento un fuerte dolor en mi espalda y antes de que Kara conecte su puño, escucho que Alex le dispara.

La bala dio en su hombro, y Kara se retuerce de dolor pero yo no puedo moverme. Estoy paralizada del miedo y por el dolor que hay en mi cuerpo.

—Las tres vendrán conmigo. —Es lo último que escucho antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Despierto aún con dolor en mi cuerpo, cierro mis ojos fuertemente y los vuelvo a abrir. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo sucedido en mi casa? Busco a Sophi con la mirada y la encuentro a unos metros de mí, ella sigue dormida, seguro el golpe que recibió fue extremadamente fuerte.

Me incorporo de la camilla y siento como un pequeño mareo me ataca. Cierro mis ojos y espero a que pase el mareo. Kara debe sentirse muy mal, no quiero que ella deje de hablarme o que se aleje de nosotras. Yo no le tengo miedo, ella actuaba bajo los efectos de la kryptonita plateada. Algo que no había escuchado

—Oh Lena, despertaste. —Abro mis ojos para mirar a Alex, ella luce preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Kara? —pregunto sonriendo mi garganta un poco reseca; Alex me tiende una botella con agua y bebo la mitad del contenido.

—Kara está bien, ella sigue dormida, activamos la radiación de kryptonita muy baja sólo para poder analizarla mejor. No tarda en despertar.

Afirmo y me bajo de la camilla, sigo con mi pijama, pero no sé qué hora sea. Me acerco con Sophi, su rostro luce tranquilo, no hay perturbación en él. Ella ya no sentirá el dolor del golpe.

—Ella tardará un poco más en reaccionar —me informa Alex—, pero está bien, no hay nada grave en ella. Ni en ti, sólo el golpe.

—Y con eso es suficiente para sentir como si me hubieran arrollado —bromeo con ella intentando alejar la incomodidad del asunto—. ¿Puedo ver a Kara?

—Alex, Kara ha despertado y no se ve muy bien.

Tanto Alex como yo, seguimos a Winn hasta donde tienen a Kara, puedo notar la baja radiación de kryptonita, no es para causar un sufrimiento a Kara, pero cuando ella me ve, su rostro se llena de pánico y miedo, ¿seguirá viendo a Reign?

Decido quedarme en la puerta mientras Alex examina a Kara, y ella en ningún momento dejo de mirarme. Cuando vi sus lágrimas entendí que no sentía miedo por ver a Reign, ella se sentía culpable por lo que pasó. No podría culparla de nada.

Me adentro a la habitación y me acerco con Kara, Alex se aleja y nos da nuestro espacio. Kara parece querer ignorarme pues ha agachado su mirada.

—Soy... Soy un monstruo —susurra entre el llanto.

—No lo eres y no lo serás —digo y paso mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo—. No eras tú, no te culpo ni te tengo miedo. Para mí sigues siendo mi héroe, Kara Danvers.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Y me dolía escucharla llorar, saber que se sentía culpable, intentaría con todo mi ser alejar ese sentimiento de ella y volver a lo que éramos o incluso mejor.

—Está bien, estamos bien, ya paso. —Con cada palabra aplicaba más fuerza en mi abrazo, no iba a dejarla sola, no me iba a alejar de ella.

Simple y sencillamente Kara se ha vuelto tan importante para mí, que ya no veo mi vida sin ella.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**LENA**

Miro a Kara, ella ha estado evitando pasar tiempo conmigo a solas, siempre debe de estar o Alex o Sophi, y no es que me quejé pero quisiera poder hacerle entender que no tiene porqué tener miedo o sentirse culpable. Sophi no la culpa, yo no la culpó, jamás podría hacerlo.

Incluso ella ya no pasa sus noches con nosotras, ha regresado a su departamento, y no es que durmiera conmigo, ella prefería dormir en el sofá pero ya ni eso quiere hacer.

Ella salió más afectada que nosotras.

Y ahora, aquí en Catco, ella sólo se limita a hablar de trabajo. No quiero que se aleje por completo de nosotras.

Suspiro dejando unos artículos sobre mi escritorio, veo a Kara pasar frente a mi oficina. Necesito hacer algo para recuperarla.

—¡Eve! —Llamo a mi asistente y ella aparece de inmediato con una libreta en mano—. Necesito que canceles todas mis reuniones de hoy, y sólo me llames si realmente es necesario mi presencia.

—Sí señorita Luthor, ¿quiere que le avise al señor Olsen? —me pregunta ella y puede que sea conveniente que James sepa de esto.

—Sí, dile que me tomaré el resto del día y que queda a cargo por hoy. —Eve afirma y sale de mi oficina, es momento de ir por Kara.

Tomo mis cosas y camino hasta donde sé qué encontraré a Kara. Quiero hacer que ella vea que no debe tener miedo, que ella no es mala. No sé si pueda lograrlo pero no dejaré de intentarlo.

Saco mi celular y marco el número ya conocido por mí. Espero a que responda y no interrumpir nada.

—Lena, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Sonrío al escuchar la voz de Alex.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Sophi esta tarde? —pregunto vigilando que no venga Kara.

—Claro, Ruby y ella serán una buena distracción. —Celebro en mi interior intentando no gritar.

—Gracias Alex, te debo una.

—De nada cuñadita.

Finalizo la llamada y me giro para caminar hacia donde está Kara pero terminó chocando con ella y tirando al suelo algunos reportes.

—Justo la chica que buscaba. —Le ayudo a recoger sus reportes, varios son de Supergirl salvando la ciudad, y sobre Edge, y no podría faltar mi madre y CADMUS.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lena? —me pregunta con mucha educación en su voz, sonrío, muerdo mi labio y niego un par de veces.

Olvidaba que Kara me estaba evitando.

—Necesitamos hablar y no aceptó un no por respuesta. —Sé qué utilizar en Kara la modalidad de jefa no es agradable, sólo he le exigido en una ocasión y no me gustó ser así con ella.

—Bien —me responde sin ánimos—. ¿En tu oficina?

Sonrío y alzo una ceja, Kara me mira con si ceño fruncido, se ve tan linda así.

—Nos tomaremos el día, y nada de protestar ni de quejarse. Vamos. —Tomo su mano sin esperar respuesta de ella y la jalo hacia el elevador.

Realmente quiero solucionar esto y Kara debe entender que no tiene que alejarse de mí ni de Sophi. Ella debe saber que la quiero, ¿si le digo que la amo estaría yendo rápido? ¿Si le pido que sea mi novia iría rápido? ¿Y si mejor le pido que se case conmigo? Ya somos como una familia, sólo debemos hacerlo legal.

Subimos a mi auto, a decir verdad no tengo ni idea de a donde ir. Tengo pensado pasar la tarde con Kara, sino se necesita a Supergirl, pero aún no sé a qué lugar podamos ir sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Podemos ir volando, ya sabes, a donde quieras —sugiere Kara en voz baja.

—Me encanta tu idea, pero odio volar —le respondo mirando sus lindos ojos azules. Extrañaba ver el cielo en su mirada, ver la tranquilidad que trasmiten, el cariño y el amor con que te mira.

—Conmigo en mis brazos no lo odiaras, estarás segura conmigo —comenta y lleva su mano a sus gafas.

—Debo dejar el auto en la casa —accedo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Un lugar tranquilo, sólo tú y yo.

—Y conozco un lugar así.

 **KARA**

Creo que fue una buena elección la azotea de un edificio alejado de la ciudad. Al principio Lena se asustó de la altura a la que estábamos pero ahora, de ver su rostro de tranquilidad, esa expresión de calma y esa sonrisa me hacen sentir que hice una buena elección.

No creía poder pasar más tiempo sin ella, sé qué le hice daño, pero no vi miedo en sus ojos, en todo momento que la cargue hasta este edificio, jamás vi el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Ella sonreía y se apegaba más a mí.

Su fragancia me embriagaba, su perfecta sonrisa me enloquecía y su corazón me llenaba de paz. Lo sentía y lo escuchaba. Ella confía en mí, ella siempre ha confiado en mí. Y ahora me queda muy en claro.

—Me gusta el sonido que hace tu corazón —digo mirando como boba a Lena—. Me trae paz.

—¿Escuchas mi corazón? —me pregunta con sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí, cuando no estoy cerca de ti, cierro mis ojos y busco el sonido de tu corazón. Eso me asegura que estás bien y me hace sentir bien —le explico sonriendo y tomando su mano—. Eres mi calma y mi paz, y realmente siento mucho haberte lastimado, a ti y a Sophi.

—Ya quedó todo perdonado, yo no te culpo ni Sophi, estamos bien. —Lena se acerca más a mí y toma mi rostro en sus manos—. ¿Podemos olvidarnos de eso y comenzar otra vez?

Veo esos ojos verdes, tan hermosos e intimidantes, tan atrayentes y desafiantes. Su mirada produce en mí tantas emociones, calma, seguridad, nerviosismo, timidez. Con una sola mirada suya me tiene a sus pies.

—Me llamo Kara Zor-El y vengo de Krypton, aquí soy conocida como Kara Danvers, reportera de Catco Worldwide Media y que en secreto trabaja para el DEO junto con su hermana. —Lena sonríe de esa manera que me encanta, con timidez y ternura pero con sinceridad y alegría—. Lena Luthor es una de las personas en quien más confío, ella me dio la razón para ser reportera y ahora tengo una hija con ella.

—Bueno, Kara Zor-El, soy Lena Luthor, miembro de una de las familias que más odia a los alienígenas, sin embargo, intenta hacer la diferencia y dejar atrás todo lo malo y renombrar el apellido Luthor —me dice y aprovecho la cercanía para acariciar sus mejillas—. Me hice amiga de Supergirl, y ahora todos saben que un Luthor y una super puden trabajar juntos.

—Y esta Super está encantada de conocer a esa Luthor, porque sin ella, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida. —Lena me abraza y hasta me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus abrazos, conversar con ella, tener estos momentos con ella.

—Debo decir que te quiero Kara Zor-El. —Y creo que es ahí cuando yo puedo morir en paz, sólo escarchar esas palabras y mi nombre real, me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo... De todo el universo. Porque no hay algo que me haga más feliz que saber que ella me quiera.

¿Así se siente ser feliz? ¿Querer saltar y gritar de felicidad? Puedo dar la vuelta al mundo en menos de cinco minutos y aún sentir una euforia recorrer mi cuerpo. Esa sensación de estar completa, de tener todo en tu vida y que cada cosa encaja perfectamente.

Así me siento al estar entre los brazos de Lena y tras haber escuchado sus palabras.

—Sé mi novia, por favor —le pido después de romper el abrazo, creo que mis palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Lena pero aun así, no deja de sonreír.

¿Se puede amar a una persona y sentir que la amas más a cada segundo que pasa? Porque eso es lo que me pasa con Lena.

—¡Sí! —exclama Lena y se arroja una vez más a mis brazos.

Corrección, esto me hace la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.

Estoy muy nerviosa, Eliza no tarda en llegar y Kal tampoco, en cualquier momento ellos llegarán, y Kal trae a Lois, me aviso en el último momento. Winn y James están por llegar, J'onn, Imra y Mon-El ya llegaron hace poco. Ellos se tomaron la noticia de Sophi con sorpresa, menos J'onn porque él ya sabía.

Mon-El fue quien más se sorprendió pero no dijo nada en contra de Lena o Sophi. Creo que sólo necesita tiempo para procesar la información y claro, el hecho de que Sophi haya dicho que Lena y yo ya somos pareja, lo tomó aún más de sorpresa.

Sigo pensando que mi hija debe quedarse callada. A veces no sé qué es lo que pueda salir de su boca, pero apesar de eso, mi cariño hacia ella no cambia.

El timbre de la puerta se escucha y mis nervios aumentan. Llego la hora de que todos sepan de mi hija y mi relación con Lena, porque estoy segura que mi hija no se quedara callada.

—¡Wow! Este lugar es enorme Lena. —Y ese es Winn sorprendido por la casa de Lena, yo estaba igual que él cuando entre por primera vez y me sigue sorprendiendo.

—Buenas noches, Lena —saluda James muy educado como siempre y después se acerca para con J'onn.

Después de James entra Alex seguida de Eliza, Clark y Lois, estos dos estaban también sorprendidos por la casa de Lena y quien llegó al final fue Sam, me alegra que esté aquí, ella es muy importante para Lena, y para mí también.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos tenemos algo que decir. —Todos me miran y yo paso saliva, Supergirl está nerviosa y todos lo han notado, pero esto es algo con lo que no he manejado y tener a Lena a mi lado no me ayuda porque ella huele tan bien que podría besarla sin importar los presentes porque ella es...

—Hola, soy Sophia Luthor-Danvers, hija de Kara y Lena. —Eso fue fácil, digo, Sophi sólo dijo que es nuestra hija sin pensar en dar una pequeña advertencia—. Y ahora ellas son novias, ¿no es genial? Sólo espero que cuando estén en la habitación duerman y no hagan...

—¡Suficiente pequeña Luthor! —exclama Lena y le agradezco, si Sophi hubiera terminado esa oración, estoy segura que me desmayo.

—Me agrada su hija. —Sam fue la primera en hablar y chocar sus manos con Alex, ellas dos me harán sufrir con Sophi—. Ruby tendrá una gran amiga.

Sophi se acerca con Sam y comienzan a decir algo en voz baja, podría escuchar pero confío en nuestra hija y sé qué no diría nada para hacerme pasar vergüenza.

—Ven, cariño, dale un abrazo a la abuela. —Sonrío y dejo salir el aire al escuchar las palabras de Eliza, su opinión es muy importante para mí—. Nos deben una explicación.

—Sólo puedo decirte que estoy feliz por ti, Kara y que tu primo me debe una explicación sobre los hijos —comenta Lois mirando con cierto enojo a Clark. Creo que él se metió en problemas.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes —dijo Clark caminando hacia mí—. ¿Cómo hicieron eso? Es idéntica a Lena.

—Es... Lena creó algo y bueno, eso salió. —No sé porque mentí pero es muy seguro que ella haya inventado algo en aquella tierra y en aquel tiempo.

—Yo pido ser el tío favorito de la pequeña Luthor-Danvers —menciona Winn chocando su manos con Sophi—. Nos vamos a divertir mucho en el DEO.

Y así fue como todos fueron abrazando y diciendo algunas cosas sobre lo que les gustaría hacer con Sophi. Alex intento alejar a todos de Sophi y pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. A Sophi le encanta pasar tiempo con Alex, quizá sea porque ella le enseña a pelear o esas armas que tiene.

Eliza paso el mayor tiempo con nosotras, ella estuvo platicando con Lena sobre los nuevos proyectos que hay en L-Corp pero también pregunto sobre nuestra relación, no estuvo en contra, ella realmente me apoya con esto y se lo agradezco.

—Me agrada mucho tu mamá, Kara —comenta Lena mirando como Eliza vuelve a abrazar a Sophi.

—Salió todo bien —digo con sorpresa en mi voz—. Pensé que sería un poco complicado de dar la noticia.

—Nuestra hija sabe dar noticias así, creo que lo sacó de ti. —Miro a Lena con asombro, ella se ríe de mi expresión y no puedo sentirme más enamorada de ella.

—Sophi puede pasar las noches con sus tías algunos días o con Ruby. —Lena sonríe y se acerca a mí y yo ansío un beso de ella.

—¡Mamá, ¿puedo ir con Clark a comparar pizza!? —Y mi hija no está de acuerdo con el beso. Lena afirma y escucho las risas de los demás, después tendré mi beso.

 **LENA**

—Mamá Lena sigue dormida, ¿podemos...?

—No, cuando nos descubra vamos a terminar castigadas tú y yo, mejor Alex.

Escucho una risa y sé qué es de Sophi, después de dos semanas con ella en nuestras vidas, las cosas se han acoplado. Kara vive con nosotras en el penthouse. Su cariño hacia Sophi a crecido bastante, aún no sé cómo ayudar a mi hija a viajar a su tiempo y a su tierra. Pero ella me dijo que el regresar no era una opción viable para ella, aún no sabemos que hacer.

—Dejen de hacer planes mientras duermo —les digo con voz ronca y cambiando de posición en la cama. Es sábado y tome el día para no ir a Catco y mi amiga Sam se puede hacer cargo de L-Corp, regreso de su extraño viaje.

Escucho más risas y pasos apresurados por la habitación, para después sentir como el colchón se hunde por dos cuerpos.

—No planeamos nada —comenta Kara a mi espalda—. Tu hija no puede estar tranquila un rato y ver televisión.

—¿Ahora sólo es mi hija? —reclamo girando un poco para ver a ambas al rostro.

Kara está sentada en el otro lado de la cama y en su rostro tiene un gran sonrisa. Sophi está a medias, sus ojos van de un lado a otro, y su sonrisa me dice que ella está bien aquí.

—Bueno, no pero, ya sabes, ella es más parecida a ti y entonces, ella es... —Kara nerviosa es muy linda pero intentando justificarse lo es aún más.

Sophi comienza a reír y me uno a ella, ambas sabemos que Kara se ve muy linda sonrojada y siendo torpe, y más cuando suelta una risa nerviosa.

Las risas son interrumpidas por el celular de Kara.

—Alex. Sí, voy para allá.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto al percatarme de su expresión de preocupación.

—El segundo worldkiller a despertado —me dice y puedo escuchar el miedo en su voz.

La última vez que se enfrentó contra Reign, casi muere, no quiero imaginarme cuando se enfrente contra dos de eso seres.

—Cuídate, por favor —digo sintiendo un gran temor por ella. Kara afirma y sale de la habitación y sólo escucho el sonido que hace al despegar.

Abrazo a Sophi e intento normalizar mi corazón, no puedo dejar que el miedo se apodere, confío en Kara, confío en que ella tendrá ayuda. Alex no la dejará sola después de lo sucedido con Reign.

—¿Mamá estará bien? —me pregunta Sophi rompiendo el abrazo.

En sus ojos hay miedo, después de haber perdido a sus madres en aquella tierra, el que alguna de las dos esté en peligro es suficiente para que ella tenga miedo.

—Lo estará —le aseguro más para convencerme a mí que a mi hija.

No imagino contra que clase de ser se enfrentará Kara, Reign casi acaba con ella, si ese ser une fuerzas con Reign, no quiero imaginar que es lo que le pueda ocasionar a Kara, a mi Kara.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**KARA**

Llego con Alex, ella me ha informado del segundo Worldkiller. Hasta donde sé y gracias a las investigaciones del DEO, Julia Freeman parece ser el segundo Worldkiller. No estoy segura si esto sea totalmente cierto, tampoco sé contra que nos estamos enfrentando.

Una cosa es Reign y ella por si sola es bastante fuerte, otro Worldkiller a su lado sería malo. No sé que tan fuerte sea este Worldkiller, no sé nada de él y aún nos queda por encontrar a uno. Pero antes de pensar en otro, debo asegurarme que este Worldkiller no cause más daño del que ha causado Reign.

Entramos a la casa, siento un ambiente pesado, intranquilo, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a aparecer. No me siento tranquila, no cuando sé qué existen tres seres iguales o más poderoso que yo y que pueden acabar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Es miedo. Y no había sentido algo así, miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a no saber qué puede pasar.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra Alex, tal parece que me detuve.

Miro a Alex quien me regresa la mirada preocupada. Paso saliva y dejo salir el aire mientras afirmo a su pregunta.

—Sí, sigamos.

Ella frunce su ceño pero me hace caso, vuelvo a pasar saliva y sigo a Alex de cerca. No puedo decirle que tengo miedo, soy Supergirl, defensora de National City, no puedo tener miedo, no puedo permitirme eso. Debo ser fuerte, debo mantenerme fuerte y alejar el miedo de mí.

Llegamos a la sala, y a mitad de esta se encuentra Julia, no parece ser un Worldkiller, no parece querer acabar conmigo, ¿qué significa esto?

Me acerco a ella con paso lento y tocó su hombro para hacer notar mi presencia. Ella se sobresalta y yo retrocedo unos pasos.

—Está bien, no te haremos daño, Julia. —Ella aún mira con cierto temor en sus ojos, no es la primera vez que alguien me mira así.

Miro hacia atrás, Alex y los demás agentes bajan sus armas, no parece ser una amenaza, tal vez llegamos a tiempo y Reign no ha tenido tiempo de encontrarla, regreso mi atención a Julia y ella sigue mirando con temor y retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choca contra el muro de su casa.

Me acerco a ella con pasos lentos, mi miedo sigue aquí, como la vez que enfrente a PSI. Yo no puedo sentir miedo, eso es algo que los humanos experimentan y yo no soy un humano. No debería sentir miedo, yo no he estado tanto tiempo en la tierra como Kal para haber desarrollado esas emociones.

Debo alejar cualquier emoción de mi cuerpo ahora, debo ser un alienígena que se enfrenta contra...

—¡Alto ahí! —Escucho el grito de Alex y me giro hacia ella para ver como apunta a Julia con su arma.

—Alex, no —digo levantando una de mis manos pero lo que no esperaba que sucediera, ha pasado.

Sentí un fuerte sonido perturbar mis oídos y una vibración que me hace temblar. No puedo creer que haya pasado esto, simplemte no lo puedo creer. Y por más que quiera, no puedo dejar de tener miedo.

Es algo que es imposible no sentirlo.

Si Reign llega hasta este Worldkiller, no quiero imaginar a lo que me tendría que enfrentar.

Estamos en el DEO y por más que intenté no pude obtener información sobre Reign, Alex ha salido de aquí después de lo que dijo Purity, ella se ha presentado como Purity, y sus ojos me dan temor. Su poder puede causar un gran daño en mí y cualquier humano.

Mi gran miedo es que se llegue el tercer Worldkiller y yo no sea capaz de detenerlos. No quiero que causen daño a la sociedad, a mi familia, a mis amigos. Debo dar todo para acabar con los Worldkillers, y si debo morir, aceptaré mi muerte, si eso garantiza el bienestar de mi familia y amigos.

Algo ha pasado, la electricidad falló. Miro a Purity, y es miedo vuelve a mí. No está pasando esto. De pronto siento esa vibración y ese grito invadir mi sistema y sólo soy consiente de como soy arrojada hasta una de las paredes del DEO.

—¿Kara? ¿Estás bien?

Despierto algo desorientada, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Alex me ayuda a ponerme, aún me siento un poco confundida y adolorida.

—Purity escapó. —Siento un gran miedo invadir mi cuerpo, sé qué esto no puede terminar bien—. Winn la encontró y nos tiene algo para evitar que su grito sonico nos afecte.

Afirmo y sigo a Alex fuera de la prisión. A pesar de sentir los estragos de la escapada de Purity, debo controlar la situación. Nos reunimos en el centro de la sala de operación, en las pantallas se muestra Purity, ella está por la ciudad, hasta el momento no se ve que esté causando problemas pero no puedo confiar en que así seguirá.

Mi deber es detenerla y...

—Oh esto es mal —menciona Winn y espero a que él siga—. Hay civiles y de entre esos civiles, está la pequeña Luthor, Ruby y Lena.

—Ponte esto y así evitará que el grito sonico de Purity te afecte —me dice Alex entregandome unos accesorios como los que usé cuando conocí a Barry.

Salgo a toda velocidad del DEO, sólo espero llegar a tiempo, que Purity siga sin causar problemas y quizá poder ayudar a Julia. Sé qué ella está ahí, en alguna parte.

Llego donde están Lena, Ruby y mi hija, se detuvieron a comprar donas. Ellas aún no se dan cuanta de la presencia de Purity y debo sacarlas de aquí antes de que esto se vuelva un caos.

—¿Tú otra vez? —Suspiro y me pongo frente a Purity, ella sonríe de manera que me hace temblar.

Ella usa su grito sonico pero gracias al regalo de Winn, este no me afecta, sólo siento las vibraciones en el suelo pero a mí no me afecta.

—Está vez no será tan fácil, Julia. —Sonrío y camino hacia ella.

—Ahora vamos... ¡Supergirl! —Me giro tan pronto escuche la voz de mi hija.

Siento la vibración bajo mis pies y veo la expresión de dolor de Sophi, ¡no! Purity no puede hacerle daño a mi hija.

Uso mi velocidad y me aproximo a Purity dando un golpe pero ella me esquiva y suelta un golpe a mi estómago. Comienzo a toser pero no me detengo y doy un golpe más y este logra impactar en el rostro de Purity.

Ella usa su grito sonico y provoca que varios autos salgan volando hacia las personas que están cerca. J'onn llega a tiempo para evitar que cayera sobre las personas. Purity vuelve a ser uso de su grito sonico pero está ocasión el objetivo fue un edificio.

—¡Lena, alejate de ahí! —grita Alex corriendo hacia Lena pero no llegara a tiempo, intento ir hacia ella pero Purity me ha sujetado de la capa impidiendo mi vuelvo.

Ella me jala y me da un fuerte golpe en mi rostro, después me da un rodillazo en mi estómago, sacando el aire de mi cuerpo. Ella toma eso se ventaja y con su mano me toma del cuello, se gira y me eleva y caigo de espalda en su pierna.

Mi grito me desgarra la garganta, el dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo y me cuesta levantarme. Siento una patada, seguida de otra, lo único que puedo hacer es gritar. Purity es más fuerte que Reign. Sus golpes me hacen más daño.

Los golpes se detienen y logro ver a Mon-El luchando contra Purity, necesito unos segundos para recuperarme. Pero en pocos minutos, Purity me toma del cuello asfixiandome en el proceso.

—Julia, sé qué estas ahí, sé qué... qué no quieres hacerme daño, Julia —digo con algo de trabajo por la falta de aire, siento como el agarre se debilita y puedo sentir un poco de aire pefo eso no dura mucho, porque el agarre se vuelve a intensificar.

—No, no, no. —Alex corre hacia nosotras y a lo lejos puedo ver a Lena, a Sophy y Ruby, ellas están a salvo—. Tú puedes pelear contra esto, Julia, no lo había visto antes pero ahora lo hago, sé qué estás ahí, Julia, eres más fuerte lo que crees, te juro que te ayudaremos, Julia pero tienes que luchar, lucha contra eso, Julia.

Siento como poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia, el aire no llega... Terminó en el suelo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Alex lo logró, ella hizo que Julia regresara. Toso un par de veces y vuelvo a tomar otra bocanada de aire.

—Supergirl de rodillas. —Levanto mis ojos hacia Reign, no puedo compartir ante ella y lo sabe, por esa razón tiene esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Paso saliva con temor sin dejar de ver a Reign y como ella me mira con superioridad.

Ella puede fácil acabar conmigo ahora.

—Purity, hermana, juntas encontraremos al tercer Worldkiller y nada podrá contra nosotros. —Alex dispara contra Reign pero eso sólo sirvió para endurecer más a Reign.

Reign arremete contra Alex y le da un golpe que la lleva al suelo, no perderé a mi hermana a manos de Reign. Me incorporo con algo de dificultad y vuelo hacia Reign. Ella levanta un brazo y me toma del cuello y lo aprieta, estoy segura que ella quiere romper mi cuello.

J'onn logra quitar la presión que ejercía Reign en Alex, y por el golpe que él le dio, las dos salimos disparadas varios metros. Por lo menos ella soltó mi cuello y puedo respirar, pero estoy débil.

Reign se pone sobre mí y comienza a golpearme en el rostro, por más que intentó de esquivar sus golpes, estos me dan de lleno, no puedo esquivar no puedo protegerme de sus golpes.

 **LENA**

No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y sólo presenciar como Reign golpea sin piedad a Kara, no puedo, ella...

—Mamá, tienes un laboratorio grande, verdad? —Miro a Sophi quien intenta no ir tras Reign, ella aún no tiene sus habilidades desarrolladas por completo y Reign le haría mucho daño.

—Sí —le respondo abrazando más a Ruby.

—Quizás ha llegado el momento de decirte algo. —Frunzo mi ceño antes sus palabras pero no sigo nada al ver como Mon-El va a ayudar a Kara.

Sé qué Reign es fuerte, casi mata a Alex y casi terminaba con la vida de Kara, no sé si Mon-El pueda contar ella.

—Tú y Ruby deben irse, iré en cuanto pueda —le digo a Sophi, debo alejarlas de aquí—. Vayan, Sophi.

—Bien. —Sophi tomo la mano de Ruby y juntas subieron al auto, ellas deben ir a un lugar seguro.

Me acerco a Alex y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella se queja un poco por el golpe que recibió minutos atrás. La mujer que peleaba antes con Kara, ahora se ve algo confundida. Sus ojos ya son blancos y creo que su lado malvado se ha ido.

—Supergirl —susurro Alex mirando como Kara intentaba ponerse de pie, J'onn y Mon-El luchaban contra Reign pero ellos estaban en desventaja.

¿Encontraríamos la manera de detener a Reign?

—Reign puede matarte Alex, no puedes ir ahí —le digo—. En un momento regreso por ti. —La mujer afirma levemente sin apartar sus ojos de la escena de la batalla.

Con algo de trabajo, llevo a Alex a un lugar seguro, alejado de cualquier daño posible, ella está lastimada y no sé hasta que punto. Regreso con la mujer y le ayudo. Paso una mano por su cintura y con paso lento, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde deje a Alex.

Me detengo en seco al ver a Reign de pie frente a nosotras, no había estado tan cerca de ella, luce más atemorizante de cerca. Paso saliva, tengo miedo pero soy una Luthor y no demostraré mi miedo.

—Sufrirás lo mismo que ellos —dice dirigiéndose a mí, su voz amenazante, si mirada, su caminado.

—No te tengo miedo, Reign —respondo usando mi voz de CEO , esa que uso para los negocios y para intimidar a unos cuantos pero sé qué no funciona con Reign.

Ella no tiene temor de nada.

—No es cuestión de miedo —me responde a pocos centímetros de mí—. Pero lo tendrás.

Sus ojos brillan de un color rojo, cierro mis ojos esperando la visión de calor de ella pero nada llega y cuando los abro, me encuentro con la capa roja de Kara.

—Así lo quieres —habla Reign y veo como ella toma del cuello a Kara, y usa su visón de calor contra ella.

—¡Basta! —grito desesperada por los gritoa de dolor de Kara. No puedo soportar escuchar sus gritos.

Dejo a la mujer en el suelo y me aproximo hasta Reign y le suelto un golpe, aunque no sea efectivo, logro mi cometido. Ella dejó de atacar a Kara.

—No. —Esa fue Kara con una voz tan débil.

—Basta, iré contigo. —Miro a la mujer, ella se ha levantado y su mirada es decidida—. Iré contigo.

Reign deja a Kara en el suelo y en pocos segundos, ella y la mujer desaparecen. Me acerco a Kara, ella está muy débil pero aún está consciente, aún tiene sus ojos abiertos, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, hay un poco de sangre, sus heridas poco a poco sanan.

—Estarás bien.

 **Una pregunta, ¿alguien tiene alguna teoría sobre quien podría ser el tercer Worldkiller? Sabemos que lleva por nombre Pestilence, pero, ¿cómo será?**

 **Vi un vídeo sobre algunas teorías del tercer Worldkiller, y me pareció interesante una, supuestamente el tercer Worldkiller sería una hermana genéticamente modificada de Kara, y por esa razón, la sacerdotisa dejo este Worldkiller para el final.**

 **Sería interesante de ver, ya que puede que Kara y Reign compartan algo más que ser del mismo planeta, me refiero a la visión de Alura. Pero sólo queda esperar hasta el 16 de abril, ¡mucho tiempo!**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**LENA**

Hoy decidí trabajar en casa, a decir verdad, quiero pasar tiempo con Sophia y Kara. No quiero interrupciones de trabajo ni de nada, sólo estar con ellas. Con mi novia y con mi hija. Después de la batalla contra Reign y Purity, no he querido alejarme de ellas, casi pierdo a Kara y ahora que sé cómo ayudarla, haré lo que sea para poder ayudar a Kara con los Worldkillers.

Miro como Kara y Sophi juegan a algo que acaban de inventar. Sophi esta por desarrollar por completo sus habilidades pero aún no es completamente fuerte y puede sufrir de graves daños, pero su super velocidad está totalmente desarrollada, yo sólo siento la ráfaga de viento cuando pasan por mi lado.

Hace dos semanas no sabemos nada de Reign ni de Purity, las cosas han estado tranquilas, tampoco mi madre ha hecho sus cosas. Kara ha podido descansar, y ella se recuperó por completo. Ahora ella está bien, yo puedo estar tranquila y Sophi puede disfrutar de sus madres.

Después de hacer un poco de investigación, Winn y yo conseguimos recrear el artefacto que uso Sophi para llegar aquí, pero aún no está del todo terminado y no quiero enviar a mi hija a otro lado o que ella termine dañada por algún mal funcionamiento. Kara tiene pensado ir con ella y saber que fue lo que pasó para que Sophi llegara aquí.

No sé qué haya pasado en ese tiempo pero no dejaré a mi novia e hija que vayan solas. Somos una familia y estamos juntas en esto.

Escucho sus risas y sus pequeñas pláticas. Así es como se siente estar en familia, como es tener una familia. No tuve mucho de eso en mi infancia, sólo por las pequeñas muestras de cariño que me daba Lex y lo mucho que me amaba Lionel antes de morir.

Lillian nunca fue la mejor madre, nunca me demostró cariño, siempre fue Lex, yo siempre fui un estorbo para ella. Y cuando Lionel falleció, se deshizo de mí, y me envió lejos.

Pero las dos mujeres que están en mi sala, compitiendo por comer más palomitas de maíz, son mi familia. Kara Danvers es la mujer de la cuál me enamoré, y de la cuál me siento muy afortunada de tener en mi vida o de que ella haya llegado a mi vida.

Sophia Luthor-Danvers, la pequeña y gran sorpresa que llegó aquel día donde Supergirl estaba en mi laboratorio. Ese día no sabía lo importante que Sophi sería para mí. Ella es mi hija, nuestra hija y por lo raro que parezca, agradezco su llegada.

Ellas dos le han dado sentido a mi vida.

—Mamá, ¿quién es más rápido, Flash o Supergirl? —pregunta Sophi mirando hacia mí. Me gusta que ella me diga mamá, que le diga mamá a Kara.

Realmente amo a mi familia.

—Flash —respondo con una gran sonría, Kara borra si sonrisa y resopla para después soltar un bufido, ¡aww que linda!

—¡No! ¡Debes decir Supergirl, mamá! —La risa de Sophi contagia a Kara y yo me uno a ellas.

Una familia extraña pero es mi familia.

—Nuestra hija sabe —menciona Kara usando su velocidad para llegar a mí—. ¿Aún piensas que Flash es más rápido?

—Eh... ¿No? —Kara levanta sus cejas y me lanza una mirada mordaz—. No, no, claro que no.

Tener a Kara muy cerca de mí y con esa mirada, provoca que mis nervios salgan, ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo para después usar de nuevo su super velocidad y llegar al lado de Sophi.

—¿Puedo ir con Ruby a pasar la tarde en compañía de la tía Alex? —pregunta de pronto Sophi—. Quizá me quede con la tía Alex, ¿puedo mami?

Kara me miro esperando una respuesta. Kara era una madre consentidora, y a todo lo que Sophi le pidiera, ella no se negaba. Como aquellas vez que Sophi le pidió que la llevara volando hasta mi oficina en L-Corp. Sam se había sorprendido mucho de ver a Supergirl con mi hija en su espalda.

Tuve que inventar una historia.

Luego de eso, Sophi pidió ver a su tío Kal, no supo dar una noticia bien y Clark sólo quedó muy sorprendido por la llegada de Sophi, quien quedó aún más sorprendida fue Lois, ella miraba con admiración a Sophi.

Luego de eso tuvo una discusión con Clark por los hijos. Pobre Clark.

Y a partir de las tantas ocasiones que Kara ha cedido ante nuestra hija, ahora ella esperaba por mi respuesta antes de dar la suya.

—Está bien —respondo logrando una sonrisa en mi hija y otra en mi novia—. Pero nada de entrenar ni pelear con la tía Alex, y cuidado con lo que le dices a Ruby.

—¡Sí! —exclama Sophi y en pocos segundos llega a mi lado y me da un gran abrazo—. Eres genial, mamá.

Sonrío y correspondo a su abrazo. Me siento feliz de tener una hija, me siento muy feliz de compartir esto con Kara. Con la mujer que me ha hecho muy feliz desde mi llegada.

—Eres una gran madre —me dice Kara con cariño—. Pidamos pizza.

A veces olvidó que mi novia ama mucho la comida y casi siempte arruina momentos familiares para pedir comida. Y Sophi es igual, ella ama la pizza, y se puede comer hasta dos pizzas enteras ella sola.

Envidio su metabolismo.

Despertar al lado de la mujer que amo ha sido y será una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron haber pasado en la vida. Sentir los brazos fuertes de Kara rodar mi cuerpo, su respiración, su corazón.

Me muevo más cerca de Kara, quiero sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, quiero... De pronto, algo cae sobre la cama provocando la risa de Kara. Nuestra hija hace eso cada mañana. Entra a nuestra habitación y se lanza al lado de Kara o a medias. Ahora fue el turno de Kara.

—Tenemos una intrusa en la cama —murmuro fingiendo estar molesta pero por mi risa nadie se cree eso.

—Mamá Kara es una intrusa —comenta Sophi pasándose a mi lado y pidiendo que la abrace.

—Yo no soy una intrusa, tu mamá Lena sí. —Kara comienza un ataque de cosquillas a Sophi provocando que las sábanas terminen en el suelo.

—¡Se van a quedar sin desayuno las dos! —exclamo, las risas se detienen, el ataque de cosquillas también.

Sonrío y aprovecho para atacar a con cosquillas a Sophi quien se remueve bajo mi cuerpo.

Me encantan las mañanas en familia.

—Debo ir a L-Corp por la tarde, ¿podrás cuidar de Sophi tu sola? —pregunto cuando el ataque de cosquillas terminó.

—Me creo capaz de cuidar a nuestra hija, ¿verdsd Sophi? —cuestiona Kara mirando a Sophi con una sonrisa.

—No quiero peleas aquí, ni competencias para saber quien es más rápida. —Kara abre su boca para protestar pero no la dejo y continúo con mi discurso—. Ni tampoco salidas con Supergirl, ni que coman todo el rato comida no saludable.

Sophi mira a Kara, Kara mira a Sophi para después mirarme a mí con sus bocas ligeramente abiertas por lo que les dije.

—Tampoco quiero que hagan experimentos con Winn ni peleas con Alex, ¿está claro?

—Una tarde de películas será —dice Kara con un rostro de fastidio—. Le quitas la diversión a la tarde madre e hija, cariño.

—¿Al menos mamá Kara puede enseñarme a volar? —pregunta con timidez Sophi pues ella aún no domina por completo su habilidad para volar.

—Si están en el DEO sí, te puede enseñar —accedo y Sophi salta de emoción, termina por caer sobre Kara quien se comienza a reír y a elevar un poco.

Son mis dos amores.

 **KARA**

—Debo ir a Catco a entregar un reporte para Snapper y ya voy tarde —le informo a mi familia para después tomar un pan tostado y llevarlo a mi boca.

—¿Almuerzo? —me pregunta Lena dejando un plato de comida a Sophi. Afirmo y salgo apresurada del penthouse. Debo llegar ya a Catco o Snapper me va a crucificar.

Llego unos minutos después, paso a mi escritorio, dejo mis cosas y tomo el reporte y voy hasta la oficina de mi jefe. Trabajar sin Lena aquí se siente raro, normalmente ella estaría esperando en mi escritorio comiendo la dona que dejé y revisando mis artículos a medias.

Si fiera otro jefe me intimidaría y sería malo que revisara mis cosas y comiera mi dona, pero es Lena y sí, ella me intimida a veces, casi todo el tiempo, y luce espectacular en su pose de CEO, pero también luce muy hermosa cuando usa ropa informal y está en casa con nuestra hija, disfrutando de su día madre e hija, y yo no puedo estar con ellas porque tengo trabajo que hacer... Mi novia es mi jefa y ella no me da días de descanso para estar con nuestra familia.

Puedo pasar...

—¡Danvers! —Dejo de pensar por el grito de mi jefe—. Necesito que estés presente para el evento que hará Morgan Edge para el próximo fin de semana.

—Sí, señor —respondo y aunque no quiero ver a ese hombre, trabajo es trabajo.

—También agenda una entrevista con Lena Luthor, queremos la primicia de su hija. —Él ya sabe de nuestra hija, bueno, piensa que es de Lena, ¿o también piensa que es mía?

—Sí, ¿usted hará la entrevista? —pregunto esperando que su respuesta sea no y yo poder hacer la entrevista y...

—Sí y Supergirl debe estar ahí como la segunda madre.

—¿Supergirl? —cuestiono intentando no decir que ella no es la mamá de Sophi, que yo soy su mamá, que Kara Danvers es su mamá.

—Sí, ahora solicité la entrevista y si es posible que sea para esta tarde.

Afirmo y voy de regreso a mi escritorio, ¡oh Rao! ¿En qué líos me metí? Ahora todos van a pensar que Supergirl es la mamá de Sophi y no Kara Danvers, ¿qué puedo hacer? Si Snapper piensa que Supergirl tiene una hija con Lena Luthor, estoy segura que hay varios que piensan lo mismo.

¿Habrá sido por ese día que volvé con ella en mi espalda hasta la oficina en L-Corp donde se encontraba Lena? ¿O habrá sido el día en que volamos con Kal a la fortaleza? ¿O será...? ¡Oh Rao!

Creo que la tarde madre e hija se cancela.

Tomo mis cosas y camino hasta el elevador, debo ir con Lena y decirle todo lo que ha pasado y lo que está por pasar. Eso de ser una madre que consiente a su hija no es bueno.

Antes de ir con Lena, debo pasar con Alex y pedir su ayuda para esto. Quizás ella también me reprenda por complacer lo que mi hija pide pero vamos, ella complace a Ruby y nadie le dice nada, ¿por qué yo no puedo complacer a mi hija con lo que ella me pide? Alex debe entender que...

¿Por qué hay ropa en el suelo? Es de Alex pero...

—¿Kara? —Me giro y me encuentro con... ¿¡Sam!? ¡Por Rao, ella está desnuda!

Me giro y siento el calor subir hasta mis mejillas, Lena me va a matar por ver a Sam desnuda, pero tenía pechos firmes y sus... ¡Oh no! No pienses en eso, piensa en Lena y su cuerpo perfecto. En esas curvas que te enloquecen, sí, piensa en ello y no en la mujer desnuda que se está riendo.

—¿Hermana, qué haces aquí? —Y ahí aparece Alex, que no voy a girar y verla desnuda.

—Yo venía a... pero... Yo mejor me voy y regreso después. —Como puedo llegó hasta la puerta y salgo. Choque con varias cosas en el camino pero no iba a abrir mis ojos.

Capto las risas de parte de ambas y luego el sonido de sus besos, ¡debo irme! Apresuro mis pasos hacia la salida y cuando nadie me ve, salgo volando hasta el penthouse de Lena. No voy a poder sacarme esa imagen de Sam.

Entro por la ventana, veo a mi hija recostada sobre Lena mientras ven una película. Esta es mi familia, ellas son mi familia. Y siempre voy a protegerlas. Las dos llegaron a mi vida de una manera única. Las dos personitas que adoro las encontré en L-Corp.

Y ahora nadie ni nada me quitará lo que es mío.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Nos extrañas?—Sonrío por las preguntas de Lena, oh vaya que las extraño. Desde el momento en que salí de aquí.

—Claro, en todo momento —le respondo caminando hacia ellas—. ¿Alguien sabe desde cuando Sam y Alex se tratan?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Lena muy interesada en el tema.

—Que vi desnuda a Sam en el departamento de Alex. —Y los colores vuelven a sufrir a mi cara y de nuevo estoy sonrojada.

—¿Viste...? ¡Oh por Dios! —Y aquí tenemos a mi novia e hija riéndose de mí y yo me siento más avergonzada aún.

¿Cómo pude ver a Sam desnuda? ¿Cómo no entre por la puerta y así evitar eso?

Estoy muy nerviosa, Lena acepto la entrevista y las dos decidimos en dejar claro que Sophi no es hija de Supergirl sino de Kara Danvers y que Supergirl sólo era una amiga.

Claro que recibí un regaño fuerte por parte de Lena y unas cuantas risas por parte de Sophi. Ella nos dejó en claro que nada de vuelos con Supergirl o con Superman. Ni Sophi ni yo estábamos interesadas en desobedecer a Lena. No cuando está en modo CEO.

Después de escuchar que Snapper entró a la oficina de Lena en Catco, bajo al balcón y entró. Me llevo una mirada cómplice de Lena y Sophi. Ella debía estar presente también.

Snapper comienza con la entrevista, hasta el momento nada de preguntas que necesiten mi intervención, sólo afirmo a las palabras de Lena y en ocasiones digo algo para que Snapper crea las palabras de ella.

—¿Sophia Luthor es hija de nuestra heroína, Supergirl? —Y esa es la pregunta que estaba esperando, ansiaba esta pregunta pero ahora no sé cómo responder sin decir algo imprudente.

—Yo soy hija de Lena Luthor y Kara Danvers, Supergirl es amiga de mis madres y ella no tiene inconveniente de llevarme a alguna parte cuando no está trabajando. —Miro a Sophi quien se abraza a Lena y le sonríe, quisiera poder estar con ellas y hacer más creíble sus palabras pero...—. Mire, allá está mamá.

Me giro y me veo a mí misma, Kara Danvers saluda hacia nosotros y esto se vuelve muy extraño. ¿Por qué estoy allá si yo estoy acá? Yo...

—Bien, para terminar, tomaremos una foto de la familia Luthor-Danvers —comenta Snapper y es ahí cuando indica que Kara entre a la oficina de Lena—. En compañía de Supergirl.

¡Ea idéntica a mí! ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Es un clon? No entiendo nada.

Snapper nos indica la posición para la foto y yo quedó atrás de la familia Luthor-Danvers, aunque no sé porque siento celos de ver a mi doble abrazar a mi hija y mi novia, ¡yo debería estar ahí y no atrás! ¡Exijo saber quien es! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Después de que James tomó la foto familiar con un extra, él miraba sorprendido a mi doble y sólo éramos nosotros dos sorprendidos porque Lena y Sophi convivían con esa Kara como si la conocieran de años. Sé que soy yo pero... ¡Yo no soy esa! ¡Yo soy...! ¡Rayos! No puede ser que alguien ocupe mi lugar con mi familia.

Snapper se fue a su oficina feliz por la primicia, ese hambre no sonríe, creo. Y ahora veo a mi doble con ganas de mandarlo al espacio por ocupar mi lugar con...

—¡Gracias, abuelo J'onn! —Me giro dando la espalda a J'onn y debo agradecer a Rao por permitir que él no pudiera leer mi mente.

—Alguien se puso celosa. —Y J'onn tiene razón pero yo no lo sabía, si me hubieran dicho algo, las cosas serían distintas pero...

—Muchas gracias, J'onn, de verdad agradezco que haya aceptado ayudar y dejar en claro que Kara es la otra madre de Sophia. —Miro a Lena y ella sonríe con cierta maldad pero con agradecimiento.

—Debo regresar el trabajo —menciona J'onn y esa es mi señal para seguirlo fuera y aparecer como Kara Danvers y hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Después de pasar un tiempo con Lena y Sophi en su oficina, salí a detener varios robos y a rescatar un gatito que no podía bajar, ¡muy lindo gatito! Quizá le pida a Lena una mascota, no cree que me diga que no, además, tendría a Sophi de mi lado.

Paso al DEO y me encuentro a Alex, ella me mira arrepentida por lo sucedido en su departamento y la imagen de Sam desnuda regresa a mi cabeza, ¡debí tocar la puerta y no entrar por la ventana!

—¿Desde cuándo Sam y tú, ya sabes? —pregunto mirando cualquier cosa menos a mi hermana.

—Dos semanas y te iba a decir pero no hallaba el momento adecuado —me responde—. Creí que no volvería a sentir algo parecido, considerando lo que pasó con Maggie, pero Sam, ella es distinta y me hace sentir muy especial, quiero que esto funcione y le he tomado mucho cariño a Ruby y...

—Alex, está bien, yo sé qué Sam y tú harán que las cosas funcionen. —La interrumpo tomando sus hombros para calmar un poco sus nervios—. Sólo que la próxima vez que quiera ir a tu departamento, tocaré la puerta en lugar de entrar por la ventana.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa y yo sólo puedo abrazar a mi hermana. Ahora la veo más feliz, más alegre, Sam tiene mucho que ver, y sólo puedo estar feliz por ellas.

—Chicas, lamento interrumpir su momento de hermanas pero, Kara algo paso en el penthouse de Lena. —Me giro hacia Winn y por lo que veo en sus ojos me indica que no bromea.

Salgo a toda velocidad hacia el penthouse de Lena, sé qué puedo llegar y evitar cualquier cosa, sé qué puedo evitar que les hagan daño, sé qué... Mi cuerpo se impacta contra un edificio y veo a Reign. ¡No puede ser!

¿Estuvieron fuera del radar por dos semanas y ahora aparecen? ¿En este momento tuvieron que dar señales de vida? ¿En el momento en el que mi hija y Lena están en peligro?

Esquivo sus golpes pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarme también con Purity, ¿de verdad? Necesito ir con Lena, necesito llegar con ella y mi hija, no necesito una dosis de golpes y sermones por parte de Reign y Purity.

Sujeto el cuello de Reign y doy varios golpes.

—No. Tengo. Tiempo. Para. Esto. —Golpeo sin parar su rostro, estoy furiosa por no poder llegar hasta con Lena.

Purity me jala de la capa y me da un par de golpes en el rostro, siento que la sangre baja por mi labio, pero eso no me detiene y esquivo otro golpe de ella. Le doy un golpe en el estómago y otro en el rostro, las dos vamos de caída sin preocuparnos por alzar vuelo. No pienso perder más mi tiempo con ellas.

Ambas nos impactamos contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter y que varios autos salieran volando. Al poco tiempo que me puse de pie, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado; Reign.

Ella me da varios golpes provocando que quede inestable y aturdida. No puedo quedar inconsciente y dejar a Lena y a mi hija solas. Reign vuelve a dar un golpe más causando un corte en mi ceja, la sangre no tarda en salir.

No voy a perder contra ella, no otra vez.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, logró darle un golpe en el rostro alejándola de mí por unos instantes. Eso me da tiempo para respirar.

—Ve, te cubrimos. —Era J'onn y Kal parados frente a mí, sin perder más mi tiempo, salto a gran velocidad hacia el penthouse de Lena, deseando haber llegado a tiempo pero algo me dice que voy tarde.

Entro por la ventana y veo desorden en la sala, uso mi visión de rayos x y no encuentro a Lena por ningún lado. Entro a la habitación que está desocupada y encontró a mi hija tirada en el suelo. Su rostro cubierto de sangre, puedo escuchar su corazón y eso me da esperanza.

La tomo en brazos y cuido de no lastimarla.

—Te prometo que encontraré a tu madre, hija.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**Y... ¡Sorpresa! ¡Otro capítulo más! Espero les guste y gracias por seguir la hisotira y comentar. ¡Muchas gracias! Y debo decir que el final ya lo tengo sólo debemos llegar a él... Puede que alguien muera o puede que sean tres, no lo sé, cuando lleguemos a los últimos capítulos quizá se descubra.**

 **¡Gracias otra vez!**

 **LENA**

Despierto con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con Sophi sobre la kryptonita y sus derivados, y como encontrar la solución para los Worldkillers. Además de preparar la cena para cuando Kara... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Sophi? ¿Estará bien?

Con mis ojos recorro el lugar en busca de alguna manera de salir de este lugar pero sólo veo oscuridad. Es un cuarto oscuro, no sé donde rayos estoy y el dolor en mi cabeza me está matando, debo salir de aquí e ir con mi hija, ella debe estar asustada... ¡Kara! Ella habrá llegado y ahora estará con Sophi, ella debe estar preocupada, ¿cómo termine aquí?

La puerta se abre y llevo mi mano a mis ojos para cubrirme de la luz que entra. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó para que la luz me molestara.

—Oh ya despertaste.

—Madre, ¿qué rayos aquí? —pregunto levantándome pero caigo de nuevo a la cama por un fuerte mareo—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

Ella ríe y se acerca más a mí, gracias a la poca luz que entra puedo ver que ella sonríe con maldad mientras trae algo en sus manos. Quizá sea un control o no lo sé, mi cabeza me está matando por el dolor y no me permite pensar en una solución de escape.

—Le dejé un mensaje a tu novia —responde con desprecio y alegría. Me lleno de miedo al imaginar lo que le pudieron hacer a Sophi. Simplemente no puedo imaginar que ella haya sufrido por las locuras de mi madre y su enfermizo deseo de hacerle daño a Kara.

—Te juro que arrepentirás de esto, madre, si le hiciste algo a mi hija... —Ella me da un golpe en el rostro interrumpiendo mis palabras. Escupo la sangre de la boca y regreso mi mirada a Lillian. Ella se ha vuelto completamente loca.

—Esperemos que Supergirl venga por ti, mi querida hija —me dice y la manera en como lo dice me hace arquear mi ceja, ¿por qué diría eso? ¿Por qué desea que Kara esté aquí?

Es seguro que Kara estará aquí, ella no me dejaría aquí, aunque le lleve tiempo, ella me encontrará y Lillian tendrá su merecido, espero que está vez sea para siempre... Pero, ¿y si esto es una trampa de Lillian? Ella sabe perfectamente que Kara no me dejaría con Lillian por mucho tiempo, ella sabe que Kara vendrá, tarde o temprano lo hará.

¿Es lo que mi madre quiere? ¿Ella piensa hacerle algo a Kara y me uso a mí como carnada? No entiendo las locuras de mi madre, ella y Lex han causado mucho daño. Lillian debe parar con esto y dejarnos tranquilas.

Cyborg entra, él se acerca a mí y me obliga a ponerme de pie provocando otro mareo pero por su agarre, no caigo al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe. Él me arrastra por la fuerza fuera del cuarto oscuro. Es como una fábrica abandonada, pero con unas modificaciones. Hay dos jaulas, quizás una sea para mí, mi madre no me dejaría libre en esté lugar.

Y en efecto, Cyborg termina encerrándome en una de las jaulas y mi madre activa algo, la luz baja a una tenue y puedo apreciar la luz verde brillante. Por eso desea que Supergirl venga por mí, con la kryptonita, ella no podrá hacer nada, y quizá mi madre la encierre igual que a mí, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso quiere que Kara me vea sufrir? ¿Quiere que yo vea sufrir a Kara? ¿Me pedirá que me una a CADMUS para que deje a Kara? Haría lo que fuera por Kara, daría mi vida por ella y Kara haría lo mismo.

—Esperemos por la visita de tu querida novia —dice mi madre aumentando la radiación de la kryptonita, ¿acaso quiere matarme? No sé cuanto sea la radiación de la kryptonita pero eso me puede afectar como le paso a Lex. Mi madre es una desquiciada.

Si Kara llega y la radiación sigue al mismo nivel, ella puede salir muy mal. No sé que tanto daño pueda hacerle, no sé si pueda matarla, Lillian ha planeado todo esto. Ella... Ella debe pagar por sus crímenes.

Cyborg y mi madre me dejan sola en esta jaula, con este dolor de cabeza y con la preocupación de no saber si mi hija está bien. Suelto un suspiro y me dejó caer al suelo, no puedo hacer nada, no por ahora.

El tiempo pasa y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo he estado bajo la radiación de la kryptonita, ¿es de efecto rápido? ¿Me causará...? De pronto la radiación baja en su totalidad, ¿qué fue eso?

Me levanto y espero que algo pasé, lo que sea, pero nadie llega y sigo estando sola.

 **KARA**

Estaba asustada, furiosa, Reign y Purity me habían impedido llegar a tiempo con Lena, Alex me informó que escaparon después de enfrentarse a J'onn y a Kal, según ella, algo había pasado a Reign, pudieron ver la humanidad en ella, pero sea lo que sea, Reign recobró sus fuerzas y huyó del lugar junto con Purity.

Y ahora estoy en el DEO esperando cualquier información y que mi hija esté bien.

—Alex, por favor dime que han encontrado algo, por favor —súplicaba caminado desesperadamente por el DEO. Hace tres horas habían secuestrado a Lena y sabía que era CADMUS, pero no teníamos una localización y mi tranquilidad estaba por acabarse.

No podía dar con ella, no teníamos una pista, no había nada que me acerqué a Lena antes de que Lillian le haga daño. No podía permitir eso, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Debía esperar, debía morir lentamente en espera de algo. Debía...

—Lo siento, aún nada —respondió Alex sin despegar sus ojos del ordenar.

Ella y Winn han intentando todo pero nada resultaba. Sophia estaba herida, la había encontrado en el penthouse, en una de las habitaciones. Estoy segura que Lena le ordenó que se ocultara pero Lillian dejó que Cyborg le hiciera daño a su propia nieta. Ella no impidió que Cyborg le hiciera daño, ella...

Cuando la encuentre ella va a sufrir y suplicar.

—¿Cómo está Sophia? —preguntó Mon-El llegando junto con Imra.

Mon-El se ha mostrado compasivo ante esta situación, él e Imra me han ayudado con la búsqueda, pero tampoco nada, ni aunque su tecnología sea del futuro, hemos podido encontrar a Lena.

—Está mejor, está descansando —le respondo soltando un suspiro, estar aquí son poder hacer nada me llena de rabia, y no quiero ver los rostros de pena y tristeza de los demás—. Estaré con Sophia, me avisas cualquier cosa, Alex.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hasta la habitación donde está mi hija. Ser la mujer más poderosa sobre la tierra y no pude proteger a mi familia. No pude llegar a tiempo e impedir que se llevarán a Lena. No pude impedir que lastimaran a mi hija.

Y ahora no puedo encontrar a la mujer que amo. Tener todos estos poderes no me sirven de nada si no puedo proteger a mi familia con ellos.

Entro a la habitación, veo el rostro de Sophia, ella necesita de la luz solar para recuperarse, no sé hasta que punto sufrió daños, ni hasta que punto estuvo expuesta a la kryptonita. No sé. Arrastro una silla y me siento a su lado.

Mi hija, una hija de mi sangre y aunque no haya estado con nosotros en el pasado, siento un gran cariño y amor hacia ella. ¿Cómo no voy a amarla si es tan parecida a Lena? Sonrío y tomo su mano entre la mía.

Su mano tan delicada y pequeña a comparación de la mía. Aún tiene pequeñas rasguños causados por la kryptonita, pero poco a poco se van borrando.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca voy a permitir algo como esto, nunca nadie te va a lastimar, nunca más —prometo acercándome a ella para besar su frente.

Cuando les dimos la noticia a todos sobre mi hija, al principio no lo creían pero bastaron pocos segundos para tomarle cariño a Sophi, siendo la viva imagen de Lena, no había duda, además de tener mis poderes. Alex estaba encantada y feliz por pasar tiempo con Sophia. Winn le hacía gracia el que Sophi pudiera ganarle en la noche de juegos y siempre era parte de su equipo. Se proclamó como el tío favorito.

Sam no dudó por ningún segundo que Sophi era hija de Lena y mía, y le tomó pronto cariño. Sophia y Ruby se han vuelto super amigas, no hay quien las separe.

Y Eliza, ella le agradó tanto la noticia de tener una nieta. Creo que saltó de alegría cuando le dimos la noticia por teléfono, y no le importó que fuera con Lena Luthor, ella no me juzgo, no intentó cambiar mi decision. Ella sólo me apoyo, tanto a mí como a Lena.

Y ahora no sé que hacer para salvar a Lena, he intentado buscarla mediante su voz, sólo concentrarme en ella, pero no logro escuchar nada. No logro dar con ella.

—¿Mamá? —Suelto un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Sophi, al fin despierta.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —Le sonrío acariciando su rostro, sus ojos pasan de un lado a otro de la habitación, y ahí es cuando escucho su corazón. Sus latidos han aumentado.

—¿D-Dónde está mamá? —me pregunta incorporándose de la cama.

—Sigue perdida pero la encontraremos y te prometo que no le pasará nada —le digo calmar su corazón, sus nervios y su miedo.

Ella agacha su mirada, no sé qué es lo que piensa, no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero sólo tomo asiento en la camilla y atraigo su cuerpo junto al mío. Sintiendo un gran alivio por saber que ella está bien, que ella no sufrió nada grave, pero a la vez una gran tristeza al pensar que su madre Lena está en peligro y yo no pueda hacer nada para protegerla.

—Quise ayudar, pero no puede —susurra con si voz entre cortada.

—No es tu culpa, Sophi, no lo es —le digo separándome un poco de ella. Limpio sus lágrimas con mis pulgares—. No llores, te prometo traer a tu mamá hasta contigo, no voy a dejar que nada le pase, ni a ti ni a ella, ¿sí, pequeña?

Sophia afirma y vuelve a abrazarme. No voy a dejar que mi hija se sienta culpable por algo que ella no causó. Lillian es la única culpable, Lillian es quien merece sufrir y no Sophi. Lillian merece pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.

Mi hija, mi Lena, mi familia no merece sufrir a manos de personas desquisiadas, seres con un sentido de justicia retorcido. Haré lo que este en mis manos para que mi familia no vuelva a pasar por esto.

—Kara, la tenemos. —Me giro hacia Alex con la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro, ella afirma y sonríe.

—Voy por tu madre —le informo a Sophi, beso su frente y salgo apresurada de la habitación. Mis esperanzas se renuevan, no romperé la promesa que le hice a Sophi, voy a cumplirla.

Me acerco a Alex, ella y Winn no dejan de sonreír. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

—Lena está en una propiedad que pertenecía antes a Luthor Corp, pero que ahora pertenece a Lillian. Me costó trabajo pero gracias a Jess, la secretaria de Lena, pudimos localizarla —me dice Winn muy emocionado—. Está cerca del muelle, bajo el nombre Smith Corp.

—Vamos detrás de ti —me dice Alex y sin esperar más tiempo, salgo volando a toda velocidad a la dirección que me dio Winn.

Llego al lugar, y está completamente solo, como era de esperarse. No veo algo relacionado con Lillian. Utilizo mi visión de rayos X pero no veo nada, plomo. Las paredes están cubiertas de plomo. Camino con sumo, con mis sentidos en alerta.

¿Por qué todo está en completo silencio? ¿Por qué no hay movimiento alguno? ¿Qué significa esto?

Entro a la vieja fábrica, no es tan vieja como creí. Está algo oscura pero aun así puedo ver. Caminar por este lugar me da cierto temor, no escucho nada y no sé si Lena está aquí. No quiero saber que nos...

—¡Lena! —exclamo corriendo hasta su lado. Ella está en una jaula pero está bien, no tiene algún daño visible, utilizo mi visión de rayos x y no encuentro ningún daño interno.

—Estás aquí —me dice ella y yo la abrazo a través de los barrotes. Pero entonces caigo de rodillas, el malestar se hace presente en mí. Aunque quiera levantarme no puedo, no puedo hacerlo—. No, no, Kara, por favor.

—Que sorpresa Supergirl. —La voz de Lillian llega hasta mis oídos—. No esperaba tu visita.

Ella es una... Su voz llena de hipocresía e fingida sorpresa. Claro que esperaba mi llegada, ella sabía que secuestrando a Lena yo haría lo que fuera por encontrarla, ella sabía que vendría tarde o temprano.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas ponerme de pie y enfrentar a Lillian, pero la cantidad de kryptonita que está usando, no sólo me debilita, hace que todas mis fuerzas se vayan.

—¿Cómo está mi nieta? —Intento ir hacia ella pero no puedo ni siquiera ponerme de pie—. No eres nadie sin tus poderes.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija!? —grita Lena y siento su mano sobre mi hombre. Debo ser fuerte por ella, debo ser fuerte por mí hija, debo encontrar la manera de sacar a Lena.

 **LENA**

Lillian sólo se ríe al ver a Kara débil, ella no puede levantarse, Lillian está usando mucha kryptonita y no sé hasta donde Kara pueda soportar. No quiero perderla, no quiero que Lillian le haga daño perp no sé cómo demonios salir de esta maldita jaula.

—Tu novia va a sufrir y tú, mi querida Lena, serás la culpable de su muerte.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —Lillian vuelve a reír, entonces veo a Cyborg, él toma a Kara de su pierna y la arrastra cerca de con Lillian—. ¡Maldito sueltala!

Golpeo con fuerza la jaula queriendo tener super fuerza y derribar los malditos barrotes pero estos nos ceden y sólo soy una espectadora de como Lillian golpea a Kara repetidas veces y Kara no puede defenderse.

—¡Déjala! —grito con desesperación atrayendo la atención de Lillian. Ella deja a Kara en el suelo, ella no se mueve y temo lo peor.

—Haremos esto un poco más justo —comenta Lillian dando alguna orden a Cyborg que no logré escuchar.

La radiación de kryptonita baja, puedo apreciar eso al ver como Kara se levanta del suelo pero aún se ve débil. Cuando ella me mira, soy consiente del pequeño hilo de sangre que baja por su labio. No la habia visto sangrar desde aquella pelea contra Reign.

Lillian da un golpe más pero ahora Kara puede detener su golpe, sin embargo, Lillian da otro golpe logrando conectar el rostro de Kara.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Kara? ¡Mierda, ¿por qué?! Golpeó de nuevo los barrotes, ya no sé cuantas veces he gritado que se detenga, no sé cuantas veces le he suplicado para que deje a Kara, no sé en que momento deje de golpear y gritar.

No quiero seguir viendo como Lillian golpea a Kara, no quiero ver como la chica que amo está sufriendo frente a mí sin yo poder hacer nada.

—Perdóname Kara —susurro cayendo al suelo de rodillas, no sé si ella me escucho.

Cierro mis ojos al escuchar el grito de Kara, ya basta por favor. Ya por favor. Ruego deseando que la tortura pare pero nadie me escucha.

Siento como la jaula se mueve un poco y veo a mi madre. Levanto más mis ojos y veo a Kara, ella se ve agotada pero aun así no se da por vencida. Lo veo en sus ojos, ella no dejará las cosas tan fáciles para Lillian.

Ella me sonríe de lado pero cae de nuevo de rodillas, ella sigue afectada por la radiación.

—Debes irte —susurro mirando como Lillian se pone de pie. Kara niega y se levanta una vez más—. Por favor, vete.

—No te dejaré. —Sé qué no lo hará y eso me preocupa. Me da miedo saber en qué puede acabar esto.

—Veremos como reaccionas ante mi invito. —Miro con horror a Lillian. Cyborg sujeta a Kara de los brazos sin permitir que ella se mueva.

La radiación de kryptonita termina, espero a que Kara se recupere pero nada pasa, ella sigue en la misma posición. Necesita más tiempo, necesita el sol para recuperarse. Necesito una distracción para que Kara pueda tener tiempo, necesito...

Una puerta se abre y Lillian sale con un traje extraño. No puede ser, es como... ¿Pero cómo...? No puede ser, ella...

—¡Madre, deja a Supergirl! —grito pero Lillian me ignora y llega hasta con Kara.

No puedo permitir que mi madre siga causándole daño a Kara, ella debe parar, no sé cómo hacerle para evitar que ella... El grito de Kara llega hasta mis oídos y siento como mi corazón se desgarra por no poder hacer nada.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**LENA**

Sabía que mi madre tenía un plan secreto. Lo sabía y ahora lo estaba confirmando. Ella me había secuestrado tan sólo para que Kara viniera a mi rescate y así poder usar el traje que Lex creo para la batalla con Superman.

No podía creer lo que veía, no podía tan siquiera pensar en cómo mi madre podía albergar tanto odio hacia la persona que amaba. Kara estaba mal, lo veía en su expresión. Estaba débil, la kryptonita usada en ese traje era mucha y Kara no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir de esta maldita jaula y ayudar a Kara.

No podía quedarme aquí y ver como mi Kara, mi amor era golpeada una y otra vez por Lillian. Kara, aunque intentaba defenderse, no podía esquivar los golpes ni los rayos de kryptonita.

—¡Por favor, ya basta! —grito al borde de la histeria viendo como Lillian sacaba una daga de kryptonita—. ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

No podía seguir viendo esto, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kara. Ella me miraba con amor y con perdón. Sabía que ella no encontraba la manera de salir del ataque de Lillian.

—Verás a tu querida novia morir —dijo mi madre con burla mientras alzaba su mano con la daga y la bajaba a gran velocidad hasta el abdomen de Kara.

Su grito fue desgarrador, fue lo que hizo click en mí para golpear con más fuerzas loa barrotes y no importaba si me lastimaba, nada me importaba. Quería llegar con Kara y sacarla de ahí, pero no podía. No podía.

—¡Kara, por favor resiste! —súplicaba mirando como ella caía al suelo y como la sangre comenzaba a formar un charco bajo su cuerpo.

No, por favor, no. Tienes que resistir, tienes que se fuerte, por favor.

Rogaba al cielo cayendo de rodillas sin alegar mis ojos de Kara, ella me miraba, sus ojos azules seguían mirándome con amor. Veía su dolor, el sufrimiento, veía el esfuerzo que hacía.

Y entonces vi como Sophia, nuestra hija, junto con Alex y la legión llegaban hasta con Kara. Mon-El e Imra lograron atrapar a Cyborg, y J'onn pudo detener a Lillian alejándola de Kara. Tenía esperanza de que no era muy tarde.

La jaula salió muy lejos dejándome libre, agradecí mucho a Imra por su ayuda, pero no podía detenerme a decirle lo agradecida que estaba, y ella lo entendía, sólo sonrió y me dio a enteder que lo compremdia, gracias a ella yo podía llegar hasta con Kara.

Corrí ignorando el dolor en mis piernas y costillas, no quería detenerme. No lo haría. No ahora.

—Sophia, necesito que te alejes —pidió Alex antes de retirar la daga del cuerpo de Kara.

Kara miraba con horror como Alex acercaba su mano hasta su herida, hasta esa daga que le causaba tanto daño.

Sophia comprendió que no podía estar cerca de la kryptonita y así lo hizo. Abrace a mi hija, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado lejos de ella, no sabía si Lillian le había hecho algo.

—¡No! —grito Kara deteniendo las intenciones de Alex por sacar la daga—. Duele.

Sabía que le dolía, sabía que estaba sufriendo. Lo veía en sus ojos. Mi chica de acero estaba sufriendo del dolor por culpa de mi madre, quien sólo miraba con diversión la escena.

—Tengo que sacarla, Kara. —Alex quito las manos de Kara, ella ya no puso más resistencia—. Sé que te va a doler pero debes ser fuerte, hermanita, por ellas.

Y los ojos de Kara se posan en nosotras. Veo como ella luce más débil, como su respiración se vuelve lenta. Yo sólo abrazaba a Sophi, no sabía si ella tendría algún daño grave pero Sophi se mantenía fuerte, ella me sostenía a mí mientras observabamos como Alex le sacaba la daga a Kara, arrancándole un gran grito.

Cerré mis ojos intentan alejar el dolor que me producía ver a Kara así, debía ser fuerte por mi hija y por Kara. Debía mantener mi cabeza estable.

Alex le entregó la daga a Imra, ella debía alejarla, debía aislarla. Kara necesita... Kara me miraba, gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro pero no sólo sudor había ahí. Ella lloraba, y no sabía exactamente porque, pero ella lloraba y una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa adornada sus labios.

—Estará bien —dijo Alex mirando hacia mi dirección—. Estará bien.

Y no sé si lo decía para convencerme a mí o a ella. Pero luego de ver que las heridas comenzaban a sanar, poco a poco, pude respirar con tranquilidad. Kara estaría bien, mi amor estaría bien.

—¿Mamá estará bien? —Bajo mis ojos hasta Sophi, ella miraba atenta a Kara. Sabía que tenía miedo.

Había perdido todo en la tierra que ella pertenecía y simplemte no podíamos dejarla sola. No otra vez. Kara lo sabía y ahora comprendo el porque de sus lágrimas.

—Por supuesto —le asegure aplicando un poco más de fuerzas a mi abrazo—. Ella estará bien.

Llegamos al DEO y Kara es puesta de inmediato en una de esas cámaras solares, no se veía bien, pero al menos la herida más grave que tenía ya no sangraba. Sólo quedaba esperar.

—Sólo debe descansar, la batalla con Reign y Purity, le quito fuerzas y esta nueva batalla, la agotó por completo —me informa Alex tomando asiento en la silla desocupada, tengo a Sophi abrazada, no quiero alejarme de ella.

—Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo —respondo mirando en dirección a Kara—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará ahí?

Alex suspira, enfoco mis ojos en ella, luce cansada, creo que todos estamos cansados. Han sido horas de angustia y terror. Sólo quiero ir a casa, con mi novia, mi hija y poder dormir sin el temor de que algo pueda pasar.

—Quizá dos horas o tres, todo depende de como reaccione —responde Alex—. ¿Cómo está Sophi?

Miro a mi hija, ella se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos de llegar aquí. Su respiración es tranquila, pausada y sin interrupción, ahora se siente segura.

—Cansada pero está bien, gracias por cuidar de las dos. —Miro Alex quien afirma. Ella cuidaría bien de Kara y Sophi si algo me pasa.

 **KARA**

—Sigo siendo Supergirl, si lo saben, ¿no? —cuestione con cierto humor mirando a Lena y Alex discutir por mi salud.

Lena quería que yo no saliera de la cama ni para ir al baño, y debo decir que me he visitado el enorme baño de Lena en tres ocasiones. Alex quería que yo pasara otras dos horas más en el DEO para recuperar mis energías por completo. Lena no le agradó la idea de volver allá y tener que estar alejada de mí.

—¡Tú te callas! —gritaron al mismo tiempo señalandome con el dedo índice.

La CEO de Catco y L-Corp, daba miedo por si sola, y ahora, acompañada de mí hermana, una experta en combate, no era exactamente una combinación que quisiera tener en mi contra.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos en familia? —Esa fue mi hija, Sophi, saliendo de una de las habitaciones del penthouse de Lena.

—Deja que tu tía y tu madre discutan, ven y dame muchos abrazos. —Ella sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos—. Oh no tan fuerte.

Suelto una risa por la euforia del abrazo. Beso un par de veces la cabeza de Sophia, sintiendo una gran felicidad al saber que ella y Lena estaban bien. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lea hicieran daño.

No a mi familia.

—¿Prometes no dejarnos? —Escucho la voz amortiguada de Sophi. Podía escuchar su corazón latir muy rápido, también escuchaba su respiración entre cortada.

—Te lo prometo, no me iré de su lado, no las dejaré. Nunca —prometí mirando a Alex y a Lena, ellas miraban con ternura la escena, con emoción.

No iba a dejar a mi hermana, a mi hija, ni a la mujer que amaba.

—Entonces, ¿ordenamos la cena? —cuestiona Alex dando inicio a otra batalla pues tanto Lena como Alex tenían gustos tan diferentes pero a veces tan comunes que era imposible que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo en algo que no sea ciencia o tecnología.

—¿Pido pizza? —preguntó Sophi riendo ante la pequeña discusión sobre el sushi y algo sobre comida con verduras y pizza vegana.

—Por favor y alitas también. —Sophi sonrió convencida pues ella y yo éramos dos polos iguales. Mismo apetito, misma afición por la comida, mismo amor por las donas.

Me encanta.

La mañana fue muy aburrida. Desperté temprano para desayunar con mi ahora novia y mi hija, pero la primera ya se había ido a una reunión con Sam, en L-Corp sobre algún nuevo proyecto. La segunda se fue con Alex al DEO para aprender algunas cosas de combate, si Lena se entera me matará pero Sophia era tan persistente que a veces sólo le daba por su lado. Eso lo sacó de Lena, y ella se queja porque su hija hace cosas que no "debería" en lugar de estudiar.

Lena no sabe que ella es igual cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza. Madre e hija por igual.

Alex llamó para avisar que Lillian ya había sido defendida en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad y además, no se permitían visitas de ningún tipo para ella. Por ese lado me quedó tranquila.

Al fin Lillian había sido detenida. Ya no podía causar tanta daño, las cosas iban para bien.

Así que en conclusión, tenemos a Kara Danvers y a Supergirl en reposo por órdenes de Lena Luthor y desafiar a Lena no era una de las cosas que estuvieran en el primer puestos de cosas que amo hacer.

Lena era tan dulce y tierna pero tan exigente y atemorizante en su pose de CEO, que decirle no a ella, estaba lejos de ser tan siquiera una opción. Así que aquí estoy, mirando la enorme pantalla de plasma de mi novia y comiendo pizza y helado.

Debería estar trabajando pero resulta que mi jefa es mi novia y ella me ordenó pasar unos días en reposo. No necesito de eso, necesito sentir el sol en mi rostro y llenarme de energía. Necesito...

—En otras noticias, la desaparecida Reign ha causado estragos en el edificio de Catco... —Es todo lo que necesite saber para colocarme el traje de Supergirl y salir a gran velocidad hasta Catco.

Al llegar al edifico pude ver como Reign estaba dentro del edificio, en la oficina de Lena, con ella acorralada en la pared.

Me impulse hacia ella para evitar que siguiera avanzado hasta Lena. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

—Debe salir Srta. Luthor —le pedí protegiendo con mi cuerpo a Lena, Reign se había puesto de pie y miraba hacia está dirección.

—Tu familia sufrirá. —El corazón se me detuvo al escuchar la amenaza de Reign, no podía... Ella no... ¿Cómo? No...

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y salí volando hacia Reign pero ella fue más rápida, sujetó mi pierna y me lanzó hacia Lena. Logre recomponer mi vuelvo para evitar hacerle daño. Atravece la parada de Catco con Lena en mis brazos.

Vi como Reign volaba hacia nosotras, no podía combatir con Lena en mis brazos. Sentía si corazón latir, ella temía volar pero sabía que se sentía segura en mis brazos.

Sentí un tirón a mi capa, me detuve y por la fuerza del agarre, solté a Lena. Ella gritaba, y yo no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Lena y su caída, toda mi atención estaba en ella y el hecho de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para alcanzarla, y Reign aprovechó mi distracción para darme un fuerte golpe en mi rostro. Le regrese el golpe y salí a gran velocidad para atrapar a Lena.

Ella estaba muy cerca del suelo, acelere y como pude, logre abrazar a Lena y protegerla con mi cuerpo al llegar a tierra con un gran y fuerte golpe. Estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe de Reign y por el impactó del suelo pero sentir el corazón de Lena me hacía sentir tranquila. Ella estaba bien, y debía ponerla a salvo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunte mirando su rostro.

—Sí. —Ella me sonrió regresando la tranquilidad en mí.

Logre ver a Reign venir hacia nosotras y con mi velocidad me aleje del lugar del impacto y llegamos hasta la recepción de Catco. Reign no se detuvo ahí y volví a utilizar mi velocidad para alejarme y proteger a Lena. Era seguro que Reign estaba decidida en lastimar a Lena pero...

—¡Mamá! —Su grito me helo la sangre.

Miré como se aproximaba Purity con mi hija en sus manos. No, no, no, ella debía estar con Alex, ella no... No. Vi la sonrisa arrogante y cínica de Reign. Ella sabía que había dado justo en mi debilidad. Mi hija y mi novia estaban en peligro y no podía evitar que una saliera lastimada.

—Tu hija, tu novia, ¿decide? —La pregunta de Reign me golpeó duro muy duro.

—Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto, ¡déjalas fuera de esto! —Reign soltó una risa sin gracia en ella.

—Son parte de esto por la simple razón que han decidió ayudar a quienes merecen pagar —hablo ella haciendo referencia a su sentido de justicia.

Necesita encontrar la manera de alejar a Sophia, necesitaba... Pero Leslie aparece justo en ese momento y lanza un rayo hacia Purity, y gracias a eso, Sophi pudo escapar, ahora debo poner a salvo a mi familia. Dejo a Lena y a Sophi con James y me reúno con Leslie.

—Gracias por salvar a la niña —le digo refiriéndome a Sophi.

—Tu hija es una inocente en manos de la maldad. —La miro por unos segundos y ella me alza una de sus cejas.

Siento un fuerte impacto y veo a Reign, intento sacarme su cuerpo y poder darle un golpe para alejarla de mí, pero ella me tiene bien sujeta. Su agarre en mi traje era fuerte.

Nos impactamos contra un auto estacionado, y sólo ahí Reign me suelta y comienza el intercambio de golpes. Para ser honesta, mi cuerpo aún sigue protestando, sé qué he hecho mucho esfuerzo pero no podía permitir que causaran más daño.

Doy un golpe certero y mando a Reign varios metros de distancia, eso me sirve para poder tomar un respiro. Me tomo unos segundos para buscar el latido de Lena, pero no lo escucho aquí, ¿dónde...? Siento un fuerte golpe en mi estómago y recibo otro más en mi rostro.

Me levanto y, veo a Reign y a Purity acercarse a mí, ¿dónde está Leslie?

La busco con mis ojos y la encuentro a unos metros de distancia, ¿está inconciente? Me concentro y logró escuchar su corazón, está débil y ahora sólo soy yo contra Reign y Purity. Las dos sonríen y se lanzan hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo contra ellas. Pero al ser más fuerte ellas, mi cuerpo se impactó contra un muro. Ahora la atención de Reign y Purity estaban sobre mí y eso era bueno, en cierta forma. Seguía agotada para luchar contra dos seres igual de poderosos que yo.

Debía hacer tiempo pero no sabía como.

 **LENA**

—Mamá, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Mamá Kara está allá afuera y yo puedo ayudarla. —Escucho las quejas de Sophi mientras yo intentaba la manera de aislar el efecto de la kryptonita negra.

Alex me ayudo mucho y gracias a ella pude conseguir un poco de kryptonita negra. Sophi me habló de su tiempo y de su tierra, Reign también estaba allá y ella había ganado. Pero también me contó sobre la identidad de Reign. Se trataba de Sam, mi mejor amiga y ahora no sólo debía ayudar a mi novia, también a mi mejor amiga y a la madre de Ruby.

—Lo sé, cariño pero Reign y Purity son mucho más fuerte —le respondo antes de entrar al laboratorio—. Cuando estemos allá, debes prometerme que no vas a interferir.

Soy consciente de la lucha de emociones en los ojos de Sophia, pero ella no puede arriesgarse, es mi hija y aunque no la haya tenido en mi vientre, siento un gran cariño y amor hacia ella. Simplemte no podría soportar que le pasará algo.

—Bien —cede con un poco de molestia y cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos. Sonrío porque sé qué ella hará lo que sea por ayudar a su mamá Kara, así tenga que desobedecerme a mí.

Entro al laboratorio, veo la kryptonita negra detrás del cristal. Por lo que sé, también afecta a los humanos y por ahora no quisiera tener que enfrentar a mi lado malvado. Tomo una caja hecha de plomo, debo ser rápida y evitar tener por mucho tiempo la kryptonita negra en mis manos.

Entro a la cámara y soy lo más rápida que puedo para guardar la kryptonita en la caja. Una vez dentro, salgo del laboratorio, ahora debo ir hasta donde está Kara y... ¿Dónde está Sophi?

Salgo apresurada de L-Corp, sólo espero llegar a tiempo, Sophi aún no tiene esa fuerza para enfrentarse a los Worldkillers, ella no podrá hacerlo, ella puede salir lastimada. Mi hija y la mujer que amo pueden resultar heridas de gravedad, debo llegar a tiempo.

Subo a mi auto, lo enciendo y piso el acelerador a todo. No puedo darme el lujo de ir despacio. Sólo estoy a unas cuantas calles de la batalla, puedo llegar a tiempo. Sé que puedo. Además, Alex ya está en camino y estoy segura que ha llegado al lugar junto a la Legión y J'onn.

Ellos podrán hacer tiempo mientras yo llego.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

KARA

La batalla que había tenido hace unas horas con Lillian Luthor, me estaba pasando factura. Aún sentía los efectos de la kryptonita en mi cuerpo. Había sido expuesta a una gran cantidad de kryptonita. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil, mis fuerzas no se podían recuperar, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo más. Debía proteger a esta ciudad. Debía dar todo.

Un golpe por parte de Purity me hizo retroceder pero no cedí. No caí. Con gran esfuerzo, logre esquivar los golpes de Reign. Estaba en desventaja, lo sabía, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Otro golpe por parte de Reign fue impactado en mi cuerpo, fue suficiente para que yo cayera al suelo soltando un grito. Era evidente que el cansancio y los estragos de la batalla pasada, me tenían mal.

Sentía como el dolor iba careciendo poco a poco, el aire me faltaba, los golpes que recibía de Reign y Purity, me estaban afectando mucho. No podía sola contra ellas, no podía esquivar sus golpes, pero necesitba hacer un poco más de tiempo para que Alex y J'onn llegaran aquí.

Un golpe certero por parte de Reign hace que salga disparada varios metros hasta chocar las puertas de Catco.

—¡Mamá! —Intento enfocar mi vista en sophia pero mi visón no es clara.

—No —digo con algo de esfuerzo mientras logro ponerme de pie—. No.

Sé qué esto es peligroso para Sophi, ella aún no es fuerte, aún no puede combatir contra los Worldkillers.

—No te dejaré sola, mamá. —Ella tiene tantos rasgos de Lena y ahora veo con claridad la determinación de ella. Igual que su madre al querer algo, no se alejara.

Me pongo de pie y me coloco al lado de Sophi, Reign y Purity nos miran con cierto asombro pero con diversión. Las dos solas no podremos hacer mucho. No contra ellas, y lo único que me preocupa es la seguridad de mi hija.

—Está será la última vez que estés de pie y cuando eso pase, voy a reinar. —Escuché la voz robótica de Reign y eso hizo que mi sangre se helara, ¿cómo voy a detenerlas? ¿Cómo voy a proteger a mi familia?

Miro a Sophi, ella se da un paso frente a mí, retando a Reign. No puedo permitir que ella se enfrente a Reign, no puedo dejar que salga lastimada, no puedo permitirme fallar.

—Haré que veas primero como hago sufrir a tu familia. —Fue el turno de Purity, sentí pánico al saber lo que ella quería hacer.

—Primero... tendrás que matarme —hable con seguridad regresando mi mirada hacia ellas.

—Será un gusto.

Y eso fue el comienzo para la batalla. Ahora éramos dos contra dos, Sophi usó su velocidad y dio un golpe a Purity, pensé que atacarla a Reign pero al final cambio de dirección.

Reign se eleva y yo la imitó. Sé que estoy débil pero con la ayuda de mi hija podía recuperar un poco el aliento y concentrarme en una sola, en este caso sería Reign.

En pleno vuelo, doy un golpe a Reign y ella me responde con otro, con más fuerza que el mío, pero a pesar de ello, no me aleje. Sujeto la capa negra de Reign y doy un fuerte tirón de ella para recibirla con un golpe en el estómago. Ella se aleja un poco y desciende hasta el suelo. Ahí la veo toser un poco, puedo ganarle.

El puño de Purity se impacta en mi mejilla derecha y yo soy enviada varios metros de distancia. Ese golpe provocó que mi boca sangrara y que mis fuerzas se fueran.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —Sophi me ayuda y puedo tomar un fuerte respiro. Reign y Purity se ven enteras, sin ningún daño, no entiendo como es posible.

—Debes alejarte, Sophia —digo sin quitar mis ojos de Reign. Ella no le hará daño a mi familia. Ella ya no causará—. Debes irte y ponerte a salvo.

—Pero...

—¡Ahora! ¡Vete! —le grito con la intención de alejarla y ponerla a salvo pero Sophi es tan testaruda como su madre Lena que no se movió ni un centímetro y antes de poder evitar algo, sentí como mi cuerpo se impactaba contra una pared sacando todo el aire que tenía.

Intentaba levantarme y esquivar cualquier golpe por parte de Reign pero ya no tenía muchas energías. Me dolía el cuerpo para respirar.

Reign me sujeta del cuello y me lanza hacia donde está Purity. ¿Este sería mi fin? Purity me sujeta del cuello y me levanta, no tengo la fuerza sufiencte para mantenerme en pie así que me tengo que sujetar del brazo de Purity. Estaba a merced de ella y a disposición de Reign.

El primer golpe llegó y sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un dolor así. Mis fuerzas se iban a cada segundo, el aire no llegaba a mí. El segundo golpe llegó con más fuerzas, estaba acabada. La sangre brotaba de mi boca, ya no podía mantenerme en pie por mí misma.

Ya no tengo fuerzas.

—Sam, sé que estas ahí, Julia también sé qué estás ahí.

¿Sam? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en esto? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Alex? ¿Qué...?

Todo pasó muy rápido y sólo noté cuando el cuerpo de Reign salió disparado varios metros lejos de mí y también el de Purity. Podía ver a mi hija de pie frente a mí y no sólo a ella, también estaban Kal y Mon-El.

Intento incorporarme pero sólo puedo quedar de rodillas, mis fuerzas se fueron por completo, pero aún no puedo procesar lo que Alex dijo, ¿Sam es Reign? ¿Cómo es posible que sea ella? ¿Cómo...?

—Estarás bien —susurra Alex ayudándome a levantarme.

Veo a Reign de pie, como mira hacia nosotros, como su rostro no cambia, como sigue luciendo tan indestructible. ¿Cómo puede ser ella Sam? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Ella y Purity salen volando del lugar a gran velocidad, Kal y Mon-El van tras ellas pero no creo que las alcancen. Ellas dos son muy poderosas y no podrán alcanzarlas, además su velocidad en el vuelvo es más que la de nosotros, incluso su fuerza es más.

—¿Estarás bien mamá? —Sonrío un poco antes de caer al suelo completamente inconciente.

LENA

—¿Supergirl? —digo su nombre esperando a que ella responda pero no pasó nada. Alex me miro, veía el miedo en sus ojos, veía algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—Mamá está viva, puedo escuchar su corazón, es débil pero... ¿Ella estará bien? —Abrace a mi hija intentando encontrar fuerzas en ella. A pesar de que Kara había recibido ayuda, el daño había sido mucho.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Alex con voz rota mientras miraba a Kara a través del cristal.

Había llegado al DEO hace dos horas. Alex se encargó de atender a Kara mientras nosotras esperábamos afuera de la habitación. No sabía que había pasado con Reign y Purity, Clark y Mon-El no pudieron dar con ellas. Estaba dispuesta a usar la kryptonita negra pero tras mencionarle a Clark nuestro plan, me pidió que por el momento no la usara, que la dejara como última opción. Quizá él sepa alguna manera de ayudar a Sam y esa chica Julia.

Sophia se mantenía callada, estaba asustada. Después de saber lo que pasó con su familia en aquella tierra, no dudamos ni un segundo en tenerla con nosotros. Era nuestra hija, y no la dejaríamos sola. Pero ahora, estábamos perdiendo a Kara.

—No quiero perderla también aquí —susurró Sophia en medio de nuestro abrazo.

—No lo harás, cariño. —Le di un beso en su frente deseando que mis palabras fueran del todo ciertas.

Lo cierto es que Kara recibió más daño que la vez pasada, su pulso era débil, y por lo que dijo Alex, ella entró en un estado de vulnerabilidad; ahora Kara es humana y no sabemos si eso le pueda afectar.

No quería perderla, ella era mi familia, mi amiga, mi amor. No quiero perder a la mujer que amo, menos a la madre de nuestra hija. Nuestro regalo. Éramos una familia y merecíamos ser felices como tal.

Sophia no podía perder de nuevo a su mamá.

—Tranquila, Sophi, Kara es fuerte y se recuperará —dijo Alex tomando la mano de Sophi, ella le había tomado mucho cariño, era la tía que la consentida.

Solté el aire queriendo creer en las palabras de Alex, sabía que las decía para hacer sentir mejor a Sophi pero, ¿y si ella se equivocaba? ¿Si Kara...? No, no puedo pensar en eso. Debo ser fuerte por Kara y por nuestra hija.

—Encontraremos la manera de ayudar a Sam, quizá no sea necesario usar la kryptonita negra.

Sabía que Alex sentía algo más que amistad por Sam, y saber que ella era Reign, fue un duro golpe. Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus acciones. Alex no sólo estaba mal por Kara, también lo estaba por Sam.

Horas han pasado y no hay noticias de Kara. El ambiente se siente pesado, triste, extraño. Eliza, la madre de Kara y Alex, ha estado todo este tiempo con Sophia, al parecer la idea de una nieta no le pareció mal y ahora ellas están muy unidas.

Ahora tengo una familia, una familia gracias a Kara, gracias a la mujer que amo y no puedo perderla. Ella ha sido lo mejor que me paso al llegar a National City. Ella con esa linda torpeza, con su linda sonrisa, supo entrar en mí de una manera que no creí posible. Lugo sus palabras de confianza hacia mí, siempre creyó en mí.

—Lena, ¿podemos hablar? —La mirada que me dio Alex hizo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, quizá mi corazón, mis esperanzas.

Afirmo y la sigo a una habitación, es la de Kara. No había tenido la oportunidad de verla, y ahora que lo hago, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Su rostro aún tenía las marcas de los golpes que recibió, había un corte en su cabeza, al lado izquierdo. Fácil había ocho puntos de sutura. Era sorprendente e inimaginable ver a la chica de acero con puntos de sutura.

—Como sabes, ahora Kara es humana y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo. —Comenzo Alex caminado hacia Kara—. Tuvimos que entubarla para ayudarle a respirar, uno de sus pulmones fue perforado por una costilla, el daño fue grave.

Escucho en silencio a Alex sin querer decir nada, no me siento con la capacidad de poder articular alguna palabra. Ver a Kara en este estado sobre pasa mis límites de pánico y terror.

—Kara está en estado de coma y por su humanidad repentina, no sabemos cuando pueda reaccionar. —Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla al escuchar las últimas palabras de Alex.

—¿La tendrán aquí? —pregunto luchando por mantener la compostura y largarme a llorar como lo estoy queriendo en estos momentos.

—Sí o puede estar en tu laboratorio —me responde Alex mirando a Kara.

—Donde sea el lugar, no me moveré de su lado —sentenció y por fin me acerco a Kara. Suspiro y tomo su mano—. Aquí estaré esperando por ti, Kara.

Habían pasado semanas desde esa última pelea con Reign y Purity, Kara aún no despertaba y tampoco mejoraba en su aspecto. Cada día iba al DEO a visitarla, pero nada había cambiado desde mi última visita.

Ver a Kara así y no poder hacer nada, me tenía mal. Sophi pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Kara, aunque haya decidido que Sophia iría a clases junto a Ruby, ella no quería moverse del DEO. No quería alejarse de Kara, y lo entendía a la perfección. Yo no quería moverme de aquí, quería estar todo el tiempo aquí, pero tenía que mantener dos compañías importantes, y no sólo eso. Debía soportar los comentarios estúpidos de Edge.

Ese hombre se había vuelto aún más molesto.

En este tiempo no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de Purity ni de Reign. Veía a Sam muy seguido, buscando algún cambio en ella, Alex la mantenía en observación por la petición de Sam, no es que ella supiera es que era Reign y tampoco le podíamos decir así de golpe. Debíamos esperar. Y yo no podía culpar a mi amiga, ella no era consciente de lo que hacía, yo sólo intentaba mantener mi cabeza ocupada, pensar en que ella podría aparecer en cualquier momento y arrebatar la tranquilidad que habíamos conseguido, no me dejaba tranquila. Por esa razón pasaba muchas horas trabajando, y cuando no trabajaba, estaba ocupada con Sophi visitando a Kara.

Mi vida ahora se resumía a eso.

Clark a veces nos visitaba y preguntaba por Kara. La pasaba con Sophi y le enseñaba varias cosas. Alex también le enseñaba a Sophi a entrenar, ya no me negaba a eso.

Aún mantenía mis esperanzas vivas, aún albergaba esperanzas de recuperar a Kara. Aún no estaba todo perdido.

Y hoy es uno de esos días donde intentaba distraerme del ajetreo de la ciudad. Las sirenas sonaban a cada hora, Superman mantenía la seguridad aquí y en Metrópolis. Aunque muchos se preguntaban por Supergirl.

En muchos periódicos dieron a conocer "la muerte" de Supergirl con una foto de ella con la daga clavada en su espalda. Muchos creyeron en ello y Catco no hizo nada para desmentir. Habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo.

—Lamento la interrupción. —Levanto mis ojos hacia Alex, ella se ve agitada.

—¿Qué pasa, Alex? —pregunto levantándome de la silla.

—Supergirl desapareció.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**LENA**

—Espera, ¿cómo desapareció Supergirl en las instalaciones del DEO? ¿No es un lugar seguro y secretos? ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo desaparecer alguien sin ser registrado?!

—Lena, sólo calmate, seguimos investigando.

¿Cómo puede pedir que me calme? ¡Kara ha desaparecido del DEO! Se supone que ese lugar es muy seguro. No puedo creerlo, no puedo...

—Imra está trabajando junto a Winn, venía para llevarte al DEO. —Miro a Alex con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué me quiere llevar a mí?—. Y Sophi también viene.

—Sophi está con Ruby en un lugar seguro, ellas se quedarán... —Me quedo callada al escuchar la puerta de mi oficina abrirse—. ¿Sam?

Me sorprendo al verla parada ahí sin tener la menor idea de lo que está pasando. ¿Será posible que ella no pueda recordar nada? Alex se gira y queda igual de sorprendida que yo.

—Bien, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunta Sam con evidente confusión en su rostro.

Miro a Alex sin saber que decir, la desaparición de Kara me tiene tensa y mal, ahora con Sam aquí no sé exactamente que hacer.

—Yo voy con Sam y tú vas al DEO —opina Alex y afirmo.

—Estarán mejor en mi laboratorio. —Miro a Sam y me acerco a ella—. Sam, cariño, todo estará bien, confía en mí y en Alex.

Sin decir nada más, salgo de mi oficina dejando a Alex y Sam, ellas tendrán mucho de que hablar.

Sé qué todo lo que pasó y lo que causó Reign no fue culpa de Sam, nunca podría culparla de nada, Sam es mi mejor amiga y ella necesita de toda nuestra ayuda. No le negaré mi ayuda a mi amiga, no en un momento tan crucial.

—Señorita Luthor, ¿a dónde la llevo?

—Esta vez iré sola, por favor, necesito que se quedé al pendiente de lo que necesite mi hija y Ruby. —Mi chofer me entrega las llaves de la camioneta antes de asentir—. Por favor, no las deje solas.

Luego de asegurarme que mi hija y Ruby estarían vigiladas, enciendo la camioneta y acelero para llegar rápido al DEO, necesito saber que fue lo que realmente paso con Kara y su desaparición. No entiendo como pudo desaparecer de ahí, ¿no tienen cámaras o qué? Algo realmente mal debió haber pasado, quizás alguien organizó una distracción para entrar al DEO o quizás alguien está traicionando al DEO y utilizó su confianza para entrar a la habitación donde estaba Kara y... Pero, ¿quién quisiera tener a Kara? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Kara está en un estado de vulnerabilidad y pueden hacerle...

—¡Mierda! —Piso el freno y hago todo lo posible para evitar perder el control de la camioneta.

Respiro agitadamente intentando recobrar el aliento, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿De dónde salió ese auto? Salgo aún sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina y el miedo en mí.

Todo se ve tranquilo, no hay nada... Giro mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la calle donde salió el auto. Hay caos y destrucción, ¿Purity? Sam se quedó con Alex y dudo que sea ella, entonces, ¿quién puede ser?

Abro ligeramente mi boca asombrada por lo que veo, creo que asombrada no es la palabra para describir esto. Estoy en shock y sin poder reaccionar o alejar mis ojos de lo que veo.

—Lena Luthor. —Trago saliva al escuchar esa voz cargada de odio y desprecio—. ¿Los Luthor no se cansan de causar daño?

Me alejo como puedo pero es imposible considerando que estoy frente a Supergirl o una versión malvada de ella, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo paso eso?

Kara sonríe de lado, su sonrisa me provoca miedo, sé qué no es mi Kara la que está frente a mí, sin embargo es ella pero influenciada bajo algo.

Ella se acerca a mí, tengo su rostro demasiado cerca, su aliento choca con el mío. Sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos de los que me enamoré, su mirada no la es.

—¿Por qué no acabo con los Luthor de una vez? Una vez que termine contigo iré por el desquiciado de tu hermano y lo mataré, como lo hice con la loca de tu madre.

Intento apartar una imagen de Kara matando a mi madre pero me es imposible y aunque sé qué mi madre no era la mejor, saber de su muerte me afecta y más si fue a manos de la mujer que amo. Kara no haría eso, ella es incapaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Comenzamos? —Siento su agarre en mi brazo izquierdo, con la poca fuerza que ella está aplicando es suficiente para provocar una fractura.

—¿Kara? Kara detente, me h-haces daño. —Kara sólo se burla y aplica más fuerza a su agarre arrancandome un grito de dolor.

No soy la única lastimada por Supergirl pero seré la única que muera. Ella no me dejará, lo que sea que le paso es más fuerte.

—No es nada comparado con lo que te haré, Lena Luthor. —En pocos segundos mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo, me doy cuenta que estamos a varios metros del suelo, una caída de esta distancia no sería suficiente para matarme pero sí para provocar un grave daño—. ¿Teme que la deje caer, señorita Luthor?

No respondo e intento aferrarme al brazo de Kara. Odio volar, es de las cosas que no haría. Y la priemra vez que volé con Kara, ella me hizo sentir segura y protegida en sus brazos, ahora no puedo sentirme así. Sólo puedo sentir miedo, no a lo que me pueda pasar, tengo miedo por Kara. Cuando ella reaccione y recuerde esto, se sentirá mal y quizá no esté ahí para evitar que se sienta culpable.

Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

—Kara, por favor, sé qué estás ahí, por favor Kara —suplico no queriendo despegar mis ojos de los de ella. Por el viento fuerte sé qué estamos a una gran distancia del suelo, logró ver el balcón de mí oficina.

Kara vuelve a burlarse de mis palabras y de mi miedo. No sé cómo puedo traer a Kara de regreso. No sé qué va a pasar después de esto.

—¿Últimas palabras, Lena Luthor? —Trago saliva luchando contra las lágrimas. Miro sus ojos, ese azul cielo que tanta paz me traen, que me miran con tanto amor, que se iluminan cuando come su comida favorita.

—Te amo, Kara Zor-El. —Sonrío y dejo salir las lágrimas.

Y cierro mis ojos al no sentir más el agarre de Kara, perdóname, Sophi, perdóname por dejarte. Perdóname Kara, nunca dejaré de amarte, nunca, mi amor. No grito, no me muevo. Sólo caigo esperando mi muerte, esperando que todo acabe.

—Te tengo.

Abro mis ojos presa del pánico y aliviada a la vez. Mon-El me acaba de salvar la vida y estoy segura que me desmayaré después de esto y tomaré una merecidas vacaciones.

—Lamento la tardanza, el aviso tardó en llegar. —Mis pies tocan de nuevo tierra y no me había sentido tan agradecida de estar en el suelo, de saber que Mon-El me salvo de mi muerte.

—G-Gracias —tartamudeo un poco debido al miedo y al temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

—Debes ir a un lugar seguro, Kal y yo detendremos a Kara. —Afirmo a sus palabras pero no estoy segura de poder conducir en estas condiciones—. Winn espera allá.

Me giro y veo una camioneta negra, Winn saca su mano indicando que vaya hacia él. Paso saliva y miro al cielo. Veo dos figuras combatiendo en el aire, Kal y Kara se están enfrentando.

Voy a la camioneta con Winn y él se aleja del área, pero yo no puedo estar tranquila, debo ayudar a Kara. No puedo dejar que haga más daño, que se haga daño a ella misma.

—Una vez más Kara está bajo los efectos de la kryptonita roja —me dice Winn, él está mas asustado que yo pero aun así intenta mantenerse alerta—. Ya fue informada Alex.

—¿Ella tiene una solución? —pregunto y por primera vez veo el daño en mi brazo. La sangre brota de él—. Llevame a L-Corp.

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y, ¿ya vieron las fotos promocionales del capítulo 17? Debo decir que cuando las vi solté un grito y salté al darme cuenta de que Lena al fin está en el DEO, ¿sabe que Kara es Supergirl? ¿O será por Reign?**

 **De cualquier manera, me emocioné al ver que ella estaría al fin ahí.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes, no hay justificación ni nada pero ya volví y pues espero no irme por mucho tiempo. Les dejo el capítulo y pues espero les guste.**

LENA

Tan sólo llegar a L-Corp, Winn y yo nos adentramos al ascensor, Alex se encargó de evacuar todo el edificio y puedo estar tranquila que mis empleados están a salvo, al igual que mi hija y Ruby. No puedo permitir que Kara llegue a ellas en ese estado. Menos Reign.

Después de presionar el último piso sólo tenemos que esperar unos minutos antes de llegar a mi oficina y encontrarnos con Alex pero sin Sam.

—Debo revisar ese brazo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa —comenta Alex acercándose a mí y revisando mi brazos.

No creo que sea algo grave más que un pequeño corte que se puede detener con un vendaje improvisado, Alex lo sabe, la prioridad no soy yo, es Kara y Sam.

—Están sobre nosotros —menciona Winn y por inercia miro hacia el techo. No sé quien este enfrentando a Kara ni mucho menos si podrá contra ella—. Reign se ha unido.

Miro a Alex en busca de alguna explicación pero ella sólo niega y cambia su expresión. Teniendo a Kara bajo la influencia de la kryptonita roja y a Reign dudo mucho que el equipo de la Legión se pueda concentrar en una sola. Kara está en su versión malvada, donde se pierden sus principios, sus valores y donde sólo es ella la que debe imponer.

Después de un vendaje con un pedazo de tela de mi blusa, la ventana de mi oficina es totalmente destrozada. Nos alejamos lo más que podemos de Kara, ella se ve furiosa, llena de ira pero a la vez la podemos ver con una sonrisa sin rastro de gracia. Kara se levanta y se sacude el polvo de su traje, no se mueve, no hace nada para salir de la oficina, sólo se queda ahí, observando hacia el exterior.

De reojo miro a Alex y a Winn, los dos están muy atentos a lo que Kara pueda hacer, ya enfrentaron a Kara una vez así, están preparados para lo que sea pero yo no. No había visto a Kara así, no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar, sé qué está bajo los efectos de la kryptonita roja, pero no sé qué efectos sean ni que tan grave sea para ella.

Reing aparece pocos segundos después, desciende hasta tocar el suelo de mi oficina con sus pies. Kara no se mueve ni un centímetro, sólo se queda observando, esperando que Reign sea quien ataque primero pero eso no sucede y a cambio, una batalla de miradas es lo que tenemos. Siento la atención crecer a cada segundo que no pasa nada, la Legión no hace acto de presencia y eso sólo me da indicios para pensar en que ellos están mal.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse captó toda mi atención. Ahí, bajo el umbral de la puerta estaba mi hija, Sophi, con una mirada confundida, llena de miedo, aterrada. No fui la única que lo noto, Reign también y ahora está a frente a ella, sujetando a Sophi del cuello.

Mi grito jamás llego a salir de mi garganta, ni siquiera pude moverme de mi lugar al ver como Reign aplicaba más presión sobre el cuello de Sophi. Mis ojos estaban abiertos por el horror y la impotencia se acumulaba en mi cuerpo.

—La vida de tu hija está en mis manos —habló Reign pero esas palabras no eran para mí, eran para Kara, quien no se había movido nada. Seguía con su mirada en el exterior, como si no le importará la vida de su hija.

Quise acercarme pero Alex me impidió moverme, su agarre era firme y aunque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, no me dejaría, Reign podía matarnos a las dos si yo me acercaba pero se trataba de mi hija, ¡mi hija!

—Si acabas con la vida de mi hija, estarías contradiciendo tus principios de justicia. —La clara voz de Kara se escucho a lo largo y ancho de mi oficina, ella había reaccionado—. Ella es inocente, no acabas con la vida de los inocentes.

Podía ver como Reign comenzaba a dudar, se notaba que las palabras de Kara estaban funcionado, estaban haciendo efecto en ella. Su agarre sobre Sophi había disminuido y ahora ella estaba con sus pies en el suelo, aún seguía forcejeando para liberarse de Reign.

—¿Pero sabes una cosa? Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Ruby Arias. —Mis ojos viajaron hacia Kara, su expresión era maldad pura, no había rastro de mi Kara, de esa mujer de gran corazón, no había nada en esa mirada, en esa sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Sophi fue lanzado hacia Kara, ella estaba inconsciente y en un ágil movimiento, Kara atrapó a Sophi. Su mirada se suavizó un poco al ver a su hija en ese estado, como ella dijo, Sophi es inocente y el hecho de que este así hace que todos mis sentidos maternales aparezcan.

—Lastimaste a mi hija y tu hija recibirá mi castigo. —Kara dejó el cuerpo de Sophi y salió de mi oficina a gran velocidad, Reign ni siquiera se movió, se quedó de pie pero cuando estaba por acercarme, ella alzó en vuelo y salió tras Kara.

—¡J'onn, debemos detener a Kara, va tras Ruby!

Me acerco a Sophi, ella está respirando pero sus ojos están cerrados, mis lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas mientras abrazo a mi hija, ella estará bien, lo sé.

—Superman detuvóa Kara en pleno vuelo e Imra y Mon-El hicieron lo mismo con Reign, no sé cuanto tiempo duren así —nos informa Winn acercándose conmigo.

—Ustedes deben ir y ayudar, yo me quedo aquí con Sophi. Y Alex, lleva contigo el maletín.

Alex sólo afirma y sale de mi oficina. Miro a mi hija inconciente, aunque Kara este bajo los efectos de la kryptonita roja pudo reconocer a su hija, no le hizo daño y evitó que Reign le provocara un gran daño.

ALEX

Ni Superman pudo detener con la maniatica idea de Kara, sé qué está molesta y bajo el efecto de la kryptonita roja pero debemos hacer algo antes de que Ruby salga lastimada, ella sólo es una niña inocente que no merece nada malo.

Tomo el arma que prepare antes en el DEO, sólo basta un tiro para hacer que Kara regrese a la normalidad y vuelva a ser esa mujer con humanidad, será dificil para ella pues recordara cada cosa que hizo y no quiero que ella sufra por lo que hizo, cosa que no fue su culpa. No sé cómo pero mi hermana no caera en depresión, además, estoy segura que Lena no dejará que Kara se culpe por todo eso.

Me lanzo hacia mi izquierda para evitar que el cuerpo de Reing se impacte contra mí, ese hubiera sido un golpe muy feo.

—¡Ahora, Alex! —me grita Winn y me doy cuenta que Kara está parada justo a unos metros de mí, ella sujeta a Reign del cuello y le suelta un golpe muy fuerte, cosa que hace que ella sangre, y es la primera vez que veo sangrar a Reign y no a mi hermana.

Me levanto del suelo y disparo sin pensar el arma logrando dar directo a la espalda de Kara, espero que con eso sea sufciciente para recuperar a mi hermana. Superman llega tomando prisionera a Reign mientras yo me acerco a Kara.

Está inconciente pero quizás el arma funciono.

—Estarás bien, hermanita —susurro mienntras Mon-El me auyda a subir a Kara a la camioneta del DEO.

Suspiro mirando a Kara desde el cristal, no ha despertado y ya han pasado más de 72 horas desde que le dispare con la kryptnita azul, estoy preocupada y asustada por lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermanita querida. Ahora estoy recriminandome por haber disparado, por no haber buscado otra solución pero si tardaba un poco más, Kara hubiera hecho cosas de las cuales ella estaría totalmente arrepentida, y sé qué con lo que hizo ella se sentira mal.

Una de ellas es haber lastimado a Lena. No tengo la menor idea de como Kara vaya a reaccionar sobre esto, ni sé qué es lo que hará pero sé qué no la dejaré sola, no podría dejarla sola, nunca lo haría. No me he movido de aquí, sigo esperando a que ella despierte para hacerle saber que nada malo pasa y que siempre contara con el apoyo de todos, aunque ella sienta que hizo mal, que es la mala.

Nadie piensa eso.

—¿Cómo sigue?

Me giro hacia Lena, ella se nota cansada y cabizbaja, sé qué no ha dormido pues ha estado ayudando en todo lo posible por regresar a Sam pero también en vigilar a Kara.

—Está estable pero me preocupa que no despierte—le respondo regresando mis ojos hacia mi hermana y suelto un suspiro más—. ¿Y si la kryptonita tuvo un efecto mayor?

Muerdo mi labio sintiendo ese sentimiento horrible, tengo miedo de perder a mi hermana, de haber sido yo quien causo que ella... Cierro mis ojos y recargo mi frente en el cristal. No quiero perder a Kara, ella es importante para mí, mi hermanita, mi mejor amiga.

—Kara estará bien, Alex, sólo tenemos que confiar—me responde Lena dejando sus manos en mis hombros—. Debemos ser fuertes por ella, ¿sí?

Afirmo sin querer decir nada más, sé qué no soy la única que la pasa mal, que también está Lena y Sophi, mi madre y nuestros amigos, sé qué para ellos esto también es difícil, ver a Kara así nos duele y más cuando ella estuvo por un tiempo en coma al enfrentarse por primera vez a Reign y ahora no sé la razón exacta por la que ella no despierta.

—¿Cómo está Sam? —pregunto intentando distraer mi cabeza un poco.

—Ella está mejor, está reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento, sólo debemos esperar a que reaccione por completo —comenta y yo sonrío y siento como un peso de encima se va de mí, una preocupación menos, ahora podemos estar tranquilos que Sam estará bien y que Reign se ha ido para siempre.

—¿Y Purity? ¿Aún no da señales?—Me giro hacia Lena quien niega agachando su mirada, a pesar de que ella es una mujer fuerte, sé qué no todo el tiempo ella es así, después de todo ella es humana y siente—. La vamos a encontrar y poner fin a todo esto de una buena vez.

Le doy un leve abrazo a Lena, nunca hemos sido tan cercanas pero desde que ella y Kara son pareja y desde que Sophi apareció en nuestras vidas, las cosas han cambiado para bien, la considero una amiga, ya es parte de la familia Danvers, aunque ella no lo sepa aún.

—Chicas, creo que deberían venir —nos informa Winn y sin esperar más tiempo, lo seguimos hasta la sala de oprecaciones. Antes de irme di una última mirada a Kara, espero que te recuperes pronto, hermanita.

—¿Qué pasa, Winn?—pregunto un poco desconcertada por ver a todos reunidos en la sala de operaciones, miro a Lena y ella luce igual que yo.

—El tercer worldkiller apareció.

Toda la sala queda en completo silencio después de las palabras de Winn, ¿cómo le haremos para detener a dos worldkillers?


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**Después de casi un siglo sin actualizar, bueno no tanto, al fin subo otro capítulo más. Espero les guste.**

LENA

Me mantengo expectante a lo que sucede en la pantalla, la aparición del tercer Worldkiller sólo traerá más problemas, Kara sigue sin reaccionar, Sam... No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar Sam una vez que despierte, quiero confiar en que ella despertará siendo Sam Arias, mi mejor amiga, la mamá de Ruby, es lo que más deseo pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que no está segura de eso, presiento que ella volverá como Reign y se reunirá con los dos worldkillers.

¿Cómo vamos a detenerlas sin Supergirl? ¿Sin Kara? Reign es más fuerte que Kara, puede resistir más a la exposición a la kryptonita y las otras dos son igual de fuertes que Reign. No puedo estar encerrada en el DEO sin ayudar, sin tan sólo pudiera ir a mis laboratorios y trabajar en un arma para contrarrestar el poder de los worldkillers, ¿pero cómo puedo salir de uno de los lugares más vigilados en la ciudad? Alex está al pendiente de todo, J'onn puede saber lo que quiero hacer antes de decirlo o hacerlo. Winn y Superman están en alerta constante y yo no puedo moverme sin tener que dar aviso de a qué lugar voy.

Suspiro y desvío mi vista de las pantallas, necesito ir a L-Corp, necesito buscar una respuesta, no puedo quedarme encerrada aquí y esperar a que los demás se enfrenten en una batalla que parece más perdida que ganada; debo hacer algo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Me sobresalto un poco por la impertinente y sorpresiva llegada de Winn, ¿cómo es que fue tan silencioso? ¿Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de su llegada? Lo miro buscando una explicación a su pregunta, ¿cómo sabe que haré algo?

—Esa mirada la he visto antes, en la pequeña Luthor, así que si sumas dos más dos y prestas más atención a la hija de la menor de los Luthor...

—Entendí —corto la explicación de Winn que estaba tomando un largo camino.

—Entonces regresando a mi pregunta inicial, ¿qué harás? —pregunta nuevamente mientras se recarga levemente sobre la mesa de operaciones.

Suspiro una vez más y vuelvo a mirar las pantallas que nos alertaran si los worldkillers deciden hacer aparición por la ciudad, se han mantenido ocultos, quizás esperando o no lo sé. Regreso a Winn y sonrío un poco mientras afirmo levemente.

—Aún no sé qué pero creo tener algo que nos puede ayudar en esta batalla contra los worldkillers —explico en voz baja, Superman no es el único aquí con súper audición y no quiero que Sophi se entere de esto y quiera participar.

—Sígame, señorita Luthor.

Frunzo mi ceño mientras miro a ambos lados en busca de alguien que estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación y al no notar nada, sigo a Winn a lo largo de las instalaciones del DEO. Quizás él tenga algo de información importante o quizá se trate de Kara, cual sea la razón, me quedó callada y sólo sigo los pasos de Winn. Pasamos por una habitación cerrada, creo que sólo el personal autorizado puede entrar... No, olvido eso porque justo Winn acaba de entrar, ¿qué se supone que haremos aquí?

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y enfoco mi visión en Winn. Cruzo mis brazos y espero a que él hable.

—Te ayudaré en lo que tengas pensado hacer. —Sonrío un poco ante sus palabras pero sigo un tanto confundida al no saber qué hacemos aquí—. Para eso debemos ir a L-Corp y probar todos los inventos que tengas.

—De hecho, eso era lo que estaba pensado —comento con una pequeña sonrisa mientras alzo una ceja ante la propuesta de Winn.

ALEX

Camino de lado a lado sin apartar mis ojos de Reign, ella me mira fijamente desde el centro de la celda, no se ha movido de su lugar, sólo está ahí, sonriente como siempre, con esa mirada sin sentimientos, sin nada más que frialdad y maldad, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a mi amiga Sam sin tener que recurrir a dañarla? Sé qué en el fondo, Sam está ahí, sólo necesito encontrar una manera de ayudarla, tal como pasó con Julia pero, ¿cómo llegar a Sam si Reign parece ser más fuerte?

—Sigue perdiendo el tiempo, agente Danvers, cuando mis hermanas lleguen todo lo que usted conoce acabará. —Detengo mis pasos y enfoco mi vista en ella. Su sonrisa es escalofriante pero no debo dejar de luchar por Sam, por Ruby, debo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlas.

—No estés tan segura de eso —respondo cruzando mis brazos—. Encontraré la manera de detenerte.

Ella sonríe y da la media vuelta ignorando por completo mis palabras pero eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto, ella es así, siempre ha sido así. Doy una última mirada y salgo de la celda.

—Mantengan la radiación activa y quiero total vigilancia —informo al guardia y sigo mi camino hasta la sala en donde está Kara, ahora debo preocuparme por ella, por la recuperación de mi hermana y por el bienestar de mi sobrina, ella al ser hija de Kara cuenta con sus habilidades y quiere ayudar a todos, pero aún no puede estar en combate, aun es una pequeña.

Me recuerda a Kara cuando ella llegó a la tierra, sin saber dominar por completo sus habilidades siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás aunque eso significara ponerse en riesgo, Kara siempre fue así. Sonrío al ver a mi sobrina recostada al lado de Kara, no tiene mucho parecido, es una Luthor en su total esplendor, sé qué Sophia es igual a sus madres, se preocupa por los demás. Es igual a Lena y a Kara.

Entro por completo y tomo asiento en una silla alejada de ellas, sólo me quedo mirando a ambas. Sophi llegó a nuestras vidas de una manera un poco extraña pero coincidió un poco con la llegada de Kara, ambas llegaron sin saber cómo. Suspiro y paso mis ojos hasta dónde está mi hermana, no sé qué es lo que le esté pasando, no sé porque razón no reacciona, quizá Lena pueda saber algo, quizás ella pueda tener una respuesta, considerando que ella siempre ha ido un paso delante de todos.

—¿Tía Alex?

Sonrío enfocando mi vista en Sophi, pensé que ella dormía, tal vez se despertó. Ella restriega sus ojos para después mirar a Kara, sus ojos se llenan de preocupación al saber que su madre aún sigue inconsciente.

—¿Ella estará bien? —Suspiro ante su pregunta y vuelvo a mirar a Kara, es mi hermanita y la adoro, ella ha estado siempre conmigo, no puedo tan siquiera pensar en que algo malo le pueda pasar.

—Claro pequeña, Luthor, ella va a estar bien —comento intentando sonar segura y queriendo creer en mis palabras, no perderé la esperanza, eso me lo ha enseñado Kara—. Pronto ella saldrá de aquí.

Sophi afirma sin querer decir más y comprendo como ella se ha de estar sintiendo, llegó a esta tierra con la única opción de sobrevivir, no sé si sus madres de la otra tierra estén vivas pero de lo que estoy segura es que ella no pasará por algo así otra vez. Intentaré dar todo de mí para cuidarla y hacer que Kara vuelva.

—Agente Danvers. —Me giro levantándome de la silla ante la llamada de la agente Vázquez—. Atacan L-Corp, la señorita Luthor y el agente Schott están ahí.

Miro a Sophi pero mi reacción no fue suficiente para detenerla, ella se ha ido usando su súper velocidad.

—¡Manda a un equipo ya! —Camino hasta la puerta pero me detengo y miro a Kara—. Debes reaccionar, hermanita, tu familia te necesita. —Suspiro y salgo de la sala a toda prisa por mi equipo, no podemos perder más tiempo, Lena y Winn están en peligro.

—¡Alex! Reign no puede quedarse sin vigilancia. —Miro a J'onn y por más que quiera ir sé qué él tiene razón—. Iré por ellos pero tú te quedas aquí.

LENA

Reviso cada uno de mis proyectos intentando encontrar el adecuado para esta situación pero el constante estadillo de cosas fuera de mi oficina me provoca nervios y estrés. Winn está muy nervioso y en cada oportunidad suelta un grito que altera mis nervios, no sé quién esté atacando mi empresa pero debe estar...

—¡Lo tengo! —exclama Winn muy emocionado—. ¡Rayos! ¡Corre! —Ruedo mis ojos pero sigo su consejo pero correr en tacones no ha sido mi fuerte.

—¿¡Sophia!? —exclamo deteniéndome y mirando con sorpresa a mi hija, ¿qué hace ella aquí? No debería estar aquí, no es seguro para ella.

—No dejaré que algo les pase —habla con voz firme y sólo siento una ráfaga de viento a mi lado que mueve todo mi cabello—. ¡Sophia vuelve aquí!

—¡Debemos seguir, ella sabrá que hacer!

Winn toma mi mano y me jala hacia las escaleras pero no puedo irme sin mi hija, no puedo dejar que ella se enfrente a lo que sea que esté atacando L-Corp. No puedo permitir que algo le pase pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho si no tengo una idea clara de cómo ayudar. Sé qué Sophi tiene las habilidades de Kara pero es una niña que aún no sabe de peleas ni batallas.

—Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para los dos, de lo contrario Sophi podría salir muy lastimada por estar cuidando de nosotros, Lena —menciona Winn rápidamente, él tiene razón, no podemos estar por ahí sin protección, sólo haría que Sophi se ponga en peligro.

Suspiro cerrando mis ojos, ¿dónde estás Kara?


End file.
